Yu-Gi-Oh: The Moon Rises
by PhoenixFlare217
Summary: My Yu-Gi-Oh story based of the TV series. Contains OC'S. Kamiri is a 16 year old girl who just moved to Domino City, because her parents just died in a fire. The only thing she has left of them is the mystirious box that contains the diamond peices to something called The Lunar Amulet. Along the way she meets Yugi and the gang. YugixOC, YamixOC,JoeyxOC. Rated T for blood.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Arrival

"All passengers, aboard for Domino City, California" the intercom spoke. As the passengers boarded, there was one little girl who stood out from all the other people on the plane. 16-year old Kamiri Icetalon was sitting on a lone seat with nobody next to her. She looked down at her box that she had gotten for her 6th birthday. It was the last thing she had ever gotten from her parents before they had died in a fire. Her father said that when she finishes it, it will be called The Lunar Amulet. She was moving to Domino City to live with her uncle, Sunfall. He and Kamiri kept a secret that nobody knew about. He was actually a 5000 year old king from Ancient Egypt. He wielded the Solar Amulet, which allowed him to have a body in flesh and blood. Lost in thought, she was unaware to the female pilot helper asking her if she wanted anything to eat or drink. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked her. "I said if you wanted anything" she said, glancing at the food and drinks on the tray "No thank you" she reassured. Kamiri sighed 'This is going to be a long trip'


	2. SORRY WRONG CHAPTER DONT READ

**FeatherSky0606: Hello there! I made this chapter as a prologue of Kitari and Atem 5000 years before Domino City. This doesn't take place in the Dawn of the Duel Season. This takes place before Atem defeated Zorc, and this chapter shows how Kitari was sealed away inside The Lunar Amulet. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was Ancient Egypt, and there was a great and powerful Pharaoh. Before he became Pharaoh, his father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon destroyed a village with thieves and murderers called Kul Elna, to power mysterious items called The Millennium Items. An outcast, or The King of Thieves known as Bakura, summoned Diabound to destroy Pharaoh Atem in his palace. However, that plan failed miserably.

Meanwhile, Atem and the Lunar Princess, Kitari were separated from an attack of Bakura's soldiers **{I'm just going to call them that} **Atem was searching along the valley, looking for his companion.

"Kitari! Are you out there?!" he shouted into the distance.

No answer.

He slid down a steep hill, and found himself on a cliff. He looked over the edge, and saw that it goes down very, very far. Enough for a man to fall to his death.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty Pharaoh Atem." A voice taunted. He turned around, expecting to see Bakura, but instead he saw that it was his right hand man, Mdjai.

"What do you want, Mdjai?" Atem demanded, clenching his fists.

"I am just doing as Master Bakura wants. And he demands that I make you weak." He grinned evilly as he said those words. Atem unsheathed his sword, prepared for any attack. What he didn't know is that Mdjai is far better at sword fighting than he could ever be.

"Hm, you made a good choice to fight, after all, Kitari would want you to fight me." As soon as he said **her** name, his eyes widened in fear.

"What did you do to her?!" Atem demanded. His heart would be crushed if anything happened to her.

He shrugged carelessly, making Atem angrier "Nothing yet, but soon there will." Mdjai's eyes were filled with malice, insanity, and darkness.

"If you lay a hand on her, Mdjai, you will not see the light of day ever again." Atem snarled

################################################## ###################################

Kitari was running through the valleys on all fours, fear filling her senses as she remembered what Mdjai said to her

"_You should really have your guard up on the Pharaoh; after all…something __**bad **__might happen to him"_

'Oh gods, please let Atem be alright.' She thought that same sentence over, and over again, but fear and horror still coursed through her. She dashed up a hill, and stopped to catch her breath. But at the same time, she heard yowls of pain and swords clashing together. Unsheathing her claws, she creeped over to where the fighting was, and gasped at what she saw.

It was Atem and Mdjai. And Atem was on his back, with cuts and bruises all over his body. Mdjai looked ready to stab the sword in his heart, and end her Pharaoh's life. Fearing the worst, she growled, and charged at him, slamming her claws into his body.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%

Atem was losing. Whenever he tried to throw an attack, Mdjai would dodge, and cut him. He landed on his back after having Mdjai kick him in his chest. He was about to take Atem's life away, when he heard familiar growling, and a blur of blue rammed into Mdjai. It was Kitari. She was growling, and her tail was lashing back and forth.

"Kitari…" he croaked. She looked towards him, and gave him a reassuring smile before growling back at their opponent.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the moon doll. So you've come here to protect your helpless Pharaoh."

Kitari only roared, and leaped at him, unsheathing her large dagger in the process. She sliced his cheek, coating the tip of the dagger in blood.

"You'll pay for that!" he snarled. After a couple minutes of fighting, Atem was able to get back up on his feet, and fight with his best friend. Mdjai threw a punch at Kitari's mouth, making her bleed, and sliced Atem's stomach. Wincing in pain, Atem grabbed his sword and yelled

"Kitari catch!" and with that said, he threw the sword, and she caught it firmly in her hand. But even with a sword, she was still no match for him. Then, Mdjai raised his sword in the air, and that's when Kitari saw her chance. As soon as the sword came crashing down, she slid behind him, pulled his hair back, making him growl in pain, and drew Atem's sword over his throat.

/Atem's P.O.V/

I watched as Kitari sliced Mdjai's throat open, seeing liquid as red as my eyes pool on the ground from both Mdjai and Kitari. I froze in shock at the next thing that happened. Mdjai and Kitari were too close to the cliff, and with the last of Mdjai's strength, she shoved her off of the cliff. Luckily, she clung on to the edge.

I got up with all of my strength, and ran towards her. But before I could get within a horse-length to her…..the ledge collapsed.

"KITARI!" I screamed. I froze in horror when I saw her fall, and hit the ground with a large echo. Not hesitating, I ran to a steep opening in the ground. I kept running even though my lungs were burning for air.

I stopped.

I was frozen in fear at what I saw.

It was Kitari, the secret love of my life, laying there in a large pool of her own blood. She wasn't moving at all.

I ran over to her and knelt down beside her, ignoring the blood staining my knees and cape. My throat became dry when I took in the scent of fresh blood.

I held up her neck with my right hand and her bloodied back with my left hand.

She slowly opened up her eyes. I winced at their color. They were a dull, almost gray shade of blue. I remember when a gorgeous sapphire glow took place in her eyes.

"Kitari?" I whispered, hoping and praying that she would respond.

"….Atem?" she croaked. She narrowed her eyes at me, as if her vision was blurry. She gave me a crooked smile when she recognized me. Tears burned in my eyes. This never should have happened. She raised a fisted hand and the next thing she said broke my heart.

"A-Atem…Please…Take…This." She un-fisted her hand, showing the Lunar Amulet, which was dangling from her hand.

"Kitari…What are you saying?!" I pleaded. She raised her other hand up, and put it on my neck. She pulled herself up, and kissed my cheek. Just like she did when we were children. She laughed, but it was a pain-filled one.

"You haven't …changed a… bit…Always… protecting me..." With that said she wrapped both arms around my neck, while mine hugged her back. Tears ran down my cheeks like rivers.

"N-no m-m-matter… what h-happens, you…must d-defeat z-Zorc." She choked up blood over my shoulder. She's badly injured…wait…maybe I can still save her! Maybe I can get her back to the palace!

"No Kitari, I can get you back to the palace, we'll heal you!"

"I…wouldn't make it in…time."

"…Why did you come and save me, Kitari? Why did you chose to help me?" Kitari placed a hand on my cheek, using her thumb to wipe away my tears.

"A...Atem…Ra chose this…Path for me."

Her eyes started to cloud over, tears filling them too.

"Kitari, you must stay with me! I **will **get you back to the palace. And Isis **will **heal you!" I begged. I imagined how weak I looked, begging her to stay alive.

"N-No…No hope…I love….."

She became limp, and her arms fell from my neck.

"No…"

/Kitari's P.O.V/

Darkness was nipping at the edges of my vision.

'_No! I must tell him! Why now? Why now, Ra?'_

"N-No…No hope…I love….."

I lost control of my body, letting the darkness consume my sight.

Too late.

I looked at Atem through my spirit form. I walked over to him. My Lunar Amulet was glowing, and my body was dissipating. I felt my spirit taking it with it as well. I placed a hand on his tear-streaked cheek.

"_I'm so sorry. I love you Atem. But I can only hope that I'll see you in another life…In another time… "_

He was strong. He could defeat my Brother-in-law.

**FeatherSky0606: Poor Atem :,C**

**Pharaoh Atem: *places hands over eyes* FeatherSky0606… *removes hands and makes claws with his fingers* Y U SO MEAN TO MEH?! :,( **

**Kitari: I'm still here **** *looks at Atem*you just have to wait for Duelist Kingdom **

**Pharaoh Atem, Kitari &FeatherSky0606: Reviews PLZ :3**


	3. Chapter 1: Domino City

**FeatherSky0606: Enjoy this chapter! :D**

Chapter 1: Domino City

It was 3:28 AM when Kamiri arrived. The city sparkled with many streetlights, TVs, and billboards. Sloppily, she walked out of the airport, to where Sunfall told her his address. When she got in a cab, she was able to see the city better. Kamiri stared in awe at all the lights, stores, and people. 'Why are people wandering around here at 3:30 AM?' As she got out of the cab, she walked up to the porch and sighed in relief when she saw a light on. But before she could even knock, the door opened, revealing a tall, dark ginger haired girl.

"Was' up Kamiri! Glad' you could make it." She said.

A bunch of questions went speeding through her mind. 'Who is she? How does she know my name? Is she from Brooklyn? Why is she here? Does she know Sunfall?' she shook all of the questions out of her head. *clears throat* "Excuse me, but does Sunfall live here?" Kamiri asked in a small voice

"Right here!" came a deep answer. Looking to the side, Kamiri noticed her uncle sitting on the couch with a deck of cards. The ginger haired lady stepped to the side so that she could get inside. Kamiri walked over to the coffee table and noticed that the deck of cards were her favorite game, Duel Monsters {**A/N**: betcha' you didn't see that one coming} "Wow, Duel Monsters is here? I thought it was only in Florida!" Kamiri exclaimed happily, before covering her mouth, afraid she might've been too loud.

"Yep, Duel Monsters is here. It's all over the world. Didn't you know that?" he questioned. She shook her head no. "Well anyway, allow me to introduce you to everyone here. That is Russet, the girl that opened the door for you, and upstairs is Ash, her older brother, who is sleeping." He yawned and stretched "But we'll finish the introductions tomorrow. You need to rest. Russet, can you show Icetalon her room?" She was surprised that he knew her cat name, but then again he knows a lot of things. "Sure 'ding Sunfall. C'mon Kamiri lets go to your room."

As they stepped into a hallway, they walked to the room on the far left. She was surprised at what was in there. It was a medium-sized room with white carpeting, and a sky blue wall paper. On the front of the room, there was a wooden desk with paper, pencils, and drawing equipment. On the left side of the desk there was a small bed with a green and blue quilt. "It's nice." She stated. She turned around to meet Russet's jade eyes. "Goodnight, Russet" she said closing the door "Night Kamiri." As Kamiri closed the door, she set her bags down. Immediately after she sat on her bed, she flopped on the pillow, and was out cold.

**Dream Sequence**

**Kamiri was running through blank darkness, until her lungs were burning for air. She slowed down, and stopped to catch her breath, thinking why she was running in the first place until she heard… "Kamiri…." She looked around to see who called her name, but saw nothing but faint, gray mist. Turning around once more, she gasped at what she saw. It was a dark figure with glowing sapphire cat-like eyes. "Who are you?" she asked it, not expecting an answer. But when the figure opened its mouth to say something, instead of words, came out an obnoxious "BEEP BEEP BEEP".**

**End Dream Sequence**

"Stupid alarm clock." She muttered.


	4. Chapter 2: The Lunar AmuletDomino High

**Chapter 3**: **The Lunar Amulet and Domino High**

"This stupid alarm clock." Kamiri muttered. She had the same dream she has been having ever since she started The Lunar Amulet. She glanced over at the box.

"Maybe I could finish it today." A very loud knock on her door made her fall off of her bed, and on her butt.

"Who is it?" she called, rubbing the spot where she landed.

"Yo, Kamiri! Come downstairs for breakfast!" it was Russet, the red-haired girl who greeted her last night. "Coming!" She walked downstairs to see Sunfall, Russet, who was stuffing her face, and another boy, close to her age. 'That must be Ash.'

"Good morning Kamiri, sleep well?" Sunfall asked

"I-I had the same dream again."

Russet raised her head from the food in curiosity.

"Nyeh? What dream are ya talkin' 'bout?" {YGOTAS reference!}

"I've been having a dream where I'm surrounded by darkness, but there is a voice calling my name. Whenever I turn around, I see a figure with glowing blue cat-like eyes. It always opens its mouth to say something, but it only speaks the 'beeping' noise of my alarm clock."

Sunfall whispered something that she couldn't hear, but didn't bother to ask. However, Russet noticed this, and asked "Whad'ya say Sunfall?"

"Oh! I-I asked Ki-Kamiri a question. Kamiri, did I give you your deck yet?"

"Deck? Do you mean my Duel Monsters deck?"

"Yes, I have it right here."

He pulled her deck out of his pocket and slid it to the other side of the table. "By the way Kamiri, we enrolled you in the school here, Domino High. I just thought we'd tell you." The boy spoke "My name is Ash; I'm Russet's big brother. Sunfall told us you have The Lunar Amulet." Kamiri's mind spun with confusion. Why did he change the subject?

"Kamiri, why don't you go finish it? Because you're almost done with it right?" Sunfall spoke up

"**He's right."** Something inside her chimed 'Who's that?' she spoke inside her mind **"Finish the Amulet, and you'll find out." **It snickered. 'Fine' she walked to her room, and took out the box that held the most precious thing she had. She opened it, showing the solid diamond pieces, and what she has completed.

**Time Skip**

It had been 4 full hours since she had pulled out the Amulet. She only had 5 pieces left. "I'm almost finished!" she exclaimed. She placed pieces on the left, then the right, until she had only 1 piece left.

"The final piece!" it was a pure, ebony metal, and it weighed a lot for its size. It was shaped like a crescent moon.

She stopped. The room suddenly felt cold around her. It was almost like there was someone else in the room. She turned around, but there was nobody there. She felt her snowy-white tail come out, and curl up in fear.

"Wh-who's there?" No answer. She looked back at the amulet, and clutched the moon in her hand. She picked it up by the little chain, and placed it in. A blinding light filled her room, and forced her to place her hands over her eyes. She suddenly felt her mind being separated from her body, and being spun like a tornado.

"T-that was not supposed to happen!" Kamiri said shakily.

"Where am I?" she glanced around the room. She was not back at the house. The room was the same, but there were toys scattered all over the floor. Weird thing is, they are all of the toys she has ever gotten in her life. She walls were covered in Duel Monsters posters, and drawings. She noticed in the far room, that there was an alchemy table, with herbs in piles on it, showing her love of healing, that her parents taught her.

She headed for the door, but when she opened it, there was something terribly wrong. She wasn't in the hallway anymore. There was only one door in front of her, which she dared not go in there. What she mainly focused on were the ends of the hallway. It was only darkness, but she wanted to test that theory.

She walked over and stuck her hand out, only to have it pulled back. Her hand had disappeared in the darkness.

'_Only one thing to see now.'_ She thought as she looked back at the door. It was metal, with a very intriguing design on it. It was detailed with hieroglyphics, which she couldn't read, vines, and stars, but in the center, was a large crescent moon.

"That the exact same one on the amulet!" she exclaimed

"**Indeed it is."** A voice said as the door creaked slightly open.

"I-I-is someone there?" she asked, her voice filled with fear.

"**There is no need to be afraid, Kamiri. I am a friend, not a threat."**

She placed a hand on the doorknob, and twisted slowly. Inside, there was only darkness and mist. "Just my imagination." She muttered **"Wait! Look again, for I am right here in plain sight."** Turningaround once more, she gasped at what she saw. It was a female, only standing a couple feet above her height, with glowing sapphire eyes. But the thing that scared her most was that she looked A LOT like her.

Her hair was a darker blue than hers, and seemed to sparkle, as if stars where in it. She had a thick lock of hair covering her right eye. And her skin was ghostly pale, just like hers. And her clothing matched too, they both had the same black hoodie, with denim jeans, and black boots.

"**See? I am just like you."** She spoke

"What…..the…..heck?!" she stuttered. She froze when she saw something moving beside her feet.

"What is that?!" she said pointing at her feet.

"**Oh! That's my tail, it kinda just appears sometimes. Like yours, after all, we are the same."**

Kamiri was looking at her doppelganger with a WTF look.

"B-B-B-but…. H-how?"

"**I see that you are confused. Well, then you may as well return to your mind. I'll see you tomorrow, Kamiri."**

A bright white light blinded her from everything else, and she found herself back in her room, with her head on her desk, her alarm clock saying that the time is 10:00 AM.

"Hellooo? Kamiri? It's me Russet! It's Monday, here's your outfit!" she yelled through the door. "Okay, coming!" she yelled. She picked up the Amulet, placed it around her neck, threw her sky-blue bag around her shoulder, and opened the door. Russet was standing there, with clothing in her hands

"Here, put it on when we get to school. You're in all of my classes, so I'll be able to show ya around."

"O-okay." She knew exactly how this school was going to go. Everyone in the entire school, the boys looking at her like she was an alien, and the girls shoving her around and mumbling secrets about her.

**Time Skip**

When Kamiri got to the girls locker room, she put on what was called, "The Girls Uniform". This was so unfair. At least at her old school, they got to wear whatever they want. It was a pink cardigan with a blue tie, a blue skirt, white stockings, and brown shoes.

"Well, do ya like it?" Russet said, raising her eyebrows up.

"No, not really. It just doesn't seem…..me."

"**It doesn't seem me either! Why do have to wear this monstrosity anyway?!" **The other her spat out angrily in her mind

'Hey, is that you?'

"**Yes, I told you that I'd see you again."**

'Sure….uh…what do I call you?'

"**Call me Lostheart for now."**

'O-okay. Kinda depressing name, don't you think?'

"**No time for explanations, we have to get to our 'classes."** She spat.

"Kamiri, come on! This is our first class!" Russet yelled

**Time Skip**

It was the last class of the day, and in 2 desks of the classroom, Russet was dueling Kamiri.

"Now I summon Tiger Axe, 1300/1100, in attack mode! Now Tiger Axe, destroy her Amazoness Blowpiper!"

"I play a trap! Mirror Force, reflect her attack!"

Russet's Tiger Axe was defeated, and her life points dropped down to zero.

"Well, that's the….what 72nd time ya beat me? You're impossible!"

"Ha-ha, I'm not 'impossible'; it's just that you don't have a very good deck." Kamiri said

As they were resetting another round, they were unable to see a pair of caramel eyes watching their game.

'Wow….she's got da same card I have.' He was interrupted by his own dueling partner, and best friend, Yugi Muto.

"Joey? Joey! Earth to Joey, hey it's your move!" Yugi complained, tiered of waiting.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Yug, it's just hard wid' all these cards, it's hard to focus." He said in his thick Brooklyn accent, much similar to Russet's.

"Or, he's just checking' out the Brooklyn-ginger girl." Tristan said, locking his arm around joey's neck, and raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Nyeh shut up Tristan! I'm tryin' to focus" he spat angrily. He was interrupted by Yugi rubbing his head in pain.

"Hey, everythin' alright pal?" he asked

"Yeah Joey, I'm alright, it's just something's wrong with my head and the Millennium Puzzle…. but anyway, on with our duel!" he said excitedly

"Yo, Kamiri, everythin' okay wid ya head?" Russet asked, noticing her rubbing her temples.

"Yes, Russet, everything is just fine….." she trailed off, noticing a brunette male, in the corner of the room, reading a book. He wasn't even reading anyway, he was looking over at the other kids, who were also playing Duel Monsters.

"Anyway, I was hopin' that we could find a game shop after dis' and get me some new cards! By the way I remember you sayin' somthin' bout' a SUPER RARE card in ya deck."

"Yeah, however I've never played it before." She said sadly, seeing Lostheart come out in spirit form.

"**You have not, but I have." She spoke**

"You have?" she said out loud, making some people in the hall turn and look at her weirdly.

"**Talk to me in your mind!" she hissed, literally "The other people are going to think you're insane!"**

"Hey you!" a voice said. She turned around and saw the 4 people that she thought were never going to talk to her.

"M-may I help you?" she asked

"**Keep your voice steady." Lostheart murmured**

"Yeah, we overheard you and your friend saying something about a Game Shop. Well, my Grandpa owns one, and we were wondering if you could come along, we saw you two playing Duel Monsters."

"Yep! And Kamiri here is a pro!" Russet exclaimed, throwing her arm around Kamiri's neck

"Russet….." she complained

"Well that's good to know, by the way I'm Yugi, Yugi Muto." He said sticking his arm out, and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm Kamiri Icetalon. N-nice to meet you" she said taking his hand and blushing a light pink, unknowing the brunette female's glare at her. He took her hand and blushed as well. As they parted, her spirit friend spoke up.

"**Hurry up, smooth talker…." Lostheart muttered, folding her arms.**

"Shut it!" she hissed, making them all look at her like she had a second head, while Joey, the blond one that Russet often spoke of, was glaring at her angrily.

"Jus' who are you talkin' to, shorty?!" he demanded

"I-I'm sorry, I w-wasn't talking to you" when she said that, he looked at her weirdly

"But den', who **were** you talkin' to?" he asked, them all giving her the same look, except Russet, who looked like she knew what was going on.

"U-u-um….. I-I was…. Um talking to someone in my head?" She said nervously, putting her hands over her mouth

"See that necklace she has on? It allows here to talk to her spirit um…. Friend" Russet spoke.

"Oh, dat's cool. Yug here has an old thingy too."

Yugi looked at her as if saying _"You too?"_ on his face. She gave him a look, before he glanced at his puzzle, making a boy, which looked almost exactly like him come out transparent-like. Then it hit her like a rock. He has the Millennium Puzzle!

"U-u-um….. I-I was…. Um talking to someone in my head!" Kamiri exclaimed, making all of them look at her weirdly. Yugi couldn't hear the next thing Russet said, all he could think about was that she could talk to a spiritual companion, just-like-him. He looked at her and thought 'you too?' he looked at his Millennium Puzzle, and felt his spirit come out

"**Something wrong, Yugi? You look confused, but a little…..moony." he murmured the last part so his vessel couldn't hear.**

'I'm just thinking about what Kamiri said'

"**Yugi, who's that?" he said, pointing at a blurry figure beside Kamiri**

She looked about 1 inch shorter than his spirit, and she had dark, starry blue hair, and sapphire eyes, which were the same shape as his spirits.

'Just forget about it' Yugi said

"Anyway….how 'bout we go to your Grandpa's Game Shop!" Russet said happily

"Yeah and maybe Grandpa can show us this super awesome rare card!" Yugi chirped

"Are you sure that your Grandfather will be okay with extra company?" Kamiri asked

"Oh I'm sure he will, after all, he loves to extra company" The girl whose name was Tea said, clasping her hands together.

**Time Skip**

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called

"Hehe and I see you've brought company!" Grandpa chirped

"Hey Gramps, can you show my friends you're AWESOME SUPER RARE card?" he pleaded

"Rare card? You mean my special card? Hmmm…." He said, unsure if he could trust them

Yugi clasped his hands together saying "Please, please Grandpa" while Joey said "Pretty please?"

"Ha-ha, how can I refuse?" he asked them playfully.

"You kids are in for a treat, I don't take this card out often." He pulled out a box "Ready? Here it is" he said holding up a rare card that was the 1 of 4 cards there is. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, 3000/2500.

"I have a card with the same attack strength!" Kamiri spoke.

"Really? May I see it please?" Grandpa asked curiously

"He-he, sure…see?" she said holding up the one and only Undead Dragon, 3000/2000.

"Hmm… what's your name little one?"

"Kamiri Icetalon…"

"How awesome! We get to see 2 super rare cards!" Yugi happily spoke, just as someone forced the door open.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"If you can't, then it certainly wouldn't surprise me." An icy voice spoke

"Kaiba!" they all exclaimed

"Doesn't he have a big business company to run? What's he doing here?" Tristan questioned

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card." He said

"Hey you're into Duel Monsters too? That's great, maybe we can all duel together sometime." Joey said happily

"Me? Duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire." Kaiba scoffed

"What?" joey said in disbelief.

"I am the number 1 rank duelist in the country, and favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship. Ha… you wouldn't last 2 minutes in a duel with me." He snarled

"Ooh, I'm shakin', how 'bout we settle this with fists, not cards" Joey spat at him while Yugi said "Whoa, take it easy, Joey."

"But Yugi, Kaiba's askin' for it."

Kaiba glanced at the desk, and then said "Could it be? Is that the Blue Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this?"

"Well, that's enough window shopping, is there anything else I could help you with?" Grandpa snapped

Kaiba growled annoyed, then slammed a suitcase on the desk, and opened it, showing rare, powerful cards

"Listen old man, give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I'll trade you all of these."

"Ah, nice… but no thanks."

"What?!" they all said in unison

"Fine, if you won't trade, then maybe you'll sell it. Name your price, whatever it is, I can pay for it."

**Skipping Grandpa's Faithful Speech**

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa?"

"Exactly, you see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

"Fine, I've heard enough of your nonsense, senile, old fool." He hissed, and then slammed the door behind him.

**FeatherSky0606: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews PLZ :3 I'm starting to think this story is too cheesy, but don't worry! Things will get interesting later on. :D**


	5. Kamiri and Kitari's deck

**Kamiri/Kitari's Deck {highlighted ones are fan-made}**

**Deck: Dark, Water, Light**

**Magician's Messiah**

**Undead Dragon/Nightmare Dragon**

Dark Magician: 2500/2100

Dark Magician Girl: 2000/1700

Watapon: 200/300

Kuriboh: 300/200

Witch of the Black Forest: 1100/1200

Agido: 1500/1300

Sage of Stillness: 1400/1000

Cat of Ill Omen: 500/300

Amazoness Blowpiper: 800/1500

Pixie Knight: 1300/200

Harpie's Brother: 1800/600

Dark Sage: 2800/3200

Mystical Elf: 800/2000

Dark Scorpion- Meanae the Thorn: 1000/1800

Sonic Bird: 1400/1000

Master Kyonshee: 1750/ 1000

Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise: 600/2000

Avalanching Aussa: 800/1500

Burning Algae: 500/1500

Celtic Guardian: 1400/1200

Magician's Valkyria: 1600/1800

Ancient Sorcerer: 1000/1300

Curse of Dragon: 2000/1500

Axe Dragonute: 2000/1200

Guardian Elma: 1300/1200

Rafflesia Seduction Effect: Takes control of 1 face-up monster on field for one turn ATK 300/DEF 900

Hard Armor: 300/1200

Fox Fire: 300/200

Warrior Dai Grepher: 1700/1600

Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower: 400/1500

Zombyra the Dark: 2100/500

Dreamsprite: 300/200

Mystic Clown: 1500/1000

Possessed Dark Soul: 1200/800

Shapesnatch: 1200/1700

Spirit Reaper: 300/200

Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective: 2000/0

Spherous Lady: 400/1400

Spirit Caller: 1000/1000

Ebon Magician Curran: 1200/0

Magical Plant Mandragola: 500/200

**Magic Cards**

Multiply

Pot of Greed

Swords of Revealing Light

Monster Reborn

Double Spell

Mirage Spell

The Seal of Orichalcos {limited}

Amazoness Spellcaster

Black Magic Ritual

Magical Hats

**Trap Cards**

Mirror Force

Dark Renewal

Divine Wind

Dust Tornado

Heavy Storm

Backfire

Call of the Haunted

Trap Hole

Minor Goblin Official

Mispolymerization

Pikeru's Second Sight

Arsenal Robber

Gravity Bind

Absolute End


	6. Chapter 3: Max'a'Million Pegasus

**FeatherSky0606: OMG I thank The Queen Of Water and Made2352 for reviewing :3 Enjoy thins chappie!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**################################################## ###############################**

**Chapter 4: The Heart of the Cards**

Kamiri was sleeping softly, until an obnoxious ringing noise rang through the house. She climbed out of her bed, and picked up the phone

"Mrr…Hello?"

"Kamiri! It's me, Yugi! Come over to the Game Shop now!" Yugi's frightened tone woke her up immediately.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes! Grandpa's been kidnapped by Kaiba! Come Quickly!"

"I'm on my way!"

Kamiri didn't really want to save Yugi's Grandfather in sleep-wear, so she threw on some jeans, a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark blue converse. She knew that running out in the middle of the night would make Sunfall mad at her, so she had a better plan.

"Russet! Russet, come on! Wake up!" Russet had fallen asleep on the couch last night, watching a movie.

"Nyeh? Kamiri whad'ya doin' its midnight!" she growled, still sleepy

"You've gotta help me Russet, Yugi's Grandpa is in trouble!" Saying this made Russet bolt up-right.

"WHAT?! Well then, what are we waitin' for?! Let's go!"

They quickly, but quietly, snuck out the door, and bolted towards The Kame Game Shop.

"Yug' we made it, what's wrong?" Joey, Tristan, and Tea made it to the shop first, since they live closer.

"Where's Kamiri? Did she come with you?"

"Yugi! We made it! What happened?" Kamiri and Russet panted.

"Kamiri!" Yugi's tone slightly became happier at the sight of the girl.

"Yug' where's ya Grandpa?" Russet was still groggy from sleep, but that immediately changed when she caught the gaze of the Brooklyn Teen in front of her.

"Kaiba called me, and he challenges me to a duel!"

"Well then what are we standing around for? Let's rescue Yugi's Grandpa!" Tristan spoke those words with a triumphant look on his face.

"Follow me!" And with that, Yugi led his friends to the Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.

**Meanwhile, at the Justice League…*cough* I mean…um…Kaiba Corp!**

Yugi led the others to an elevator, and hit the '12' button. They all were very anxious about what they would find in the upper part of the building.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, a-are you okay" Yugi knelt beside his Grandfather, who was lying on his stomach in a very painful way.

"Yugi, I failed. I wanted to teach that Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost the game." He looked as if he was about to faint, until a figure emerged from the door.

"How's the old man feeling hmm?" it was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Kaiba?! What did'ja do to him you sleaze?" Joey was outraged at seeing him standing there innocently.

"We had a duel, that's all. With putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess dueling a champion was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

Tea pointed a finger at him and scolded him "Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Tea's right Kaiba, you can't just steal other people's duel monster's cards." Kamiri stood up for Tea, making Tea shocked.

"Hmpf, it was fair enough, and look at the sweet prize I won." He said that just before ripping the rare monster in half.

"Grandpa's rare card…" Yugi was devastated that someone would do such a thing.

"Yes, the B.E.W.D is a rare and powerful card, and this one will never be used against me."

"Yugi, take this." Grandpa shakily held up his own deck.

"Grandpa…" Yugi trembled as tears erupted from his eyes.

"Yugi, take my deck. I put my very heart and soul into this deck, and I taught you everything I know. Take them Yugi, take my cards and show him some respect."

"But Grandpa, you need help, I've got to take you to a doctor."

"Sounds like an excuse, your friends can care for the old man, while you and I duel." Kaiba butted in.

"Take him Yugi! We can take care of your Grandpa, while you take care of creepy Kaiba." Joey said.

"For your Grandpa Yugi." Tea added

"Yugi, come on! I know you can teach this guy a lesson!" Kamiri cheered, her eyes shining with passion.

"Trust us Yugi, you're the best player I know, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yugi." Yugi nodded in appreciation, and took his Grandfather's deck.

"Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign." Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Russet, Kamiri, and Tea put their hands together, and Tea drew a sign on their hands with black marker.

"What gives Tea?"

"It's a symbol of our friendship, so whenever Yugi's dueling, he'll know that he's never alone."

'**It's nice to know that you have TRUE friends now, Kamiri.' **Lostheart chimed.

'Yes, and you too.' Kamiri said through their mind-link.

**Time Skip {when the duel's beginning}**

Tea told Joey and Kamiri to stay and cheer Yugi on, while Tea, Tristan, and Russet take Grandpa to the hospital.

"Are you ready to play, runt?" Kaiba taunted.

"Playtime is over!" when he said that, the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and in Yugi's place stood a tall, more mature-looking Yugi.

'Whoa, Lostheart did you see that?'

'**Yes, and I have a feeling that we are not watching the real Yugi duel at this moment.'**

'You could say that twice' Kamiri was confused at what she saw, and even more when she saw that Lostheart could not take her eyes off of him.

"Prepare yourself Kaiba, because it's time to duel!" he had a deep, baritone voice that sent a shiver through Lostheart's spine.

The duel went on with much difficulty, and the Spirit, was losing. Kaiba had summoned three B.E.W.D to the field, and those dragons were trapped only for 1 more turn.

"Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this." Kaiba was not aware that the Spirit was holding 4 Exodia cards.

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But, it does contain the Unstoppable Exodia!" the Spirit had drawn the head of Exodia, the Forbidden One.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"I've assembled all 5 special cards, all 5 pieces of the puzzle!" A star-like symbol appeared on the Spirit's side of the field, and then two arms rose from the sides, then the legs, and finally, the head of Exodia.

"Exodia, b-but that's impossible! No one has ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia, obliterate!" Exodia created a blast, which destroyed all three Blue Eyes White Dragons, and decreased Kaiba's life points to zero.

"Alright Yug' you did it!" Joey cheered, making fist pumps in the air.

"Nice job, Yugi!" Kamiri was very happy to see whoever that was beat Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you duel only for power, and that is what made you lose. However, if you put your heart into the game, there is nothing you can't do."

"But h-how? How could I have lost to him?"

"Kaiba, if you truly wish to know, then open your mind!" his voice echoed, and his hand sent a mind wave through Kaiba, making him faint.

"There Kaiba, now you may begin to see."

**Meanwhile….**

"Yugi…." Grandpa was beginning to awake.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi's Grandpa is awake!"

**The Next Day….**

"Hey, Kamiri, wake up." Sunfall was trying to wake the snoring girl up, but what bothered him was that he felt a familiar presence in the room.

"Mrr? Sunfall what time is it?"

"It's 10:00. You're going to be late for school."

"WHAT?! You could've woken me up earlier!"

"I've been trying to do that for the past hour."

'**Kamiri, do you want me to take us to school?'**

'How do you plan on doing that?'

'**I can take over your body, you know.'**

'Okay, but how?'

'**Just watch.' **The Lunar Amulet started to glow, and then Lostheart was sitting up in bed, not Kamiri.

"K-Kamiri? What in Ra's na-"he stopped, then smiled. He knew what was going on.

"Sister, you'd better get to school, or Kamiri's going to be late."

"Don't worry." Lostheart threw on the disgusting pink uniform, and raced out the door.

'I'm not going to make it in time at this rate' she stated in her mind. An idea popped inside her head. She jumped the fence, and then used her claws to get to the roof of a random building. She saw the school not so far from where she was. She ran, and jumped to the next building. **{A/N: She's doing Parkour btw}** When the school was within walking distance, she hopped off the building. She let Kamiri take control, since she had school to do.

**At the end of school…**

"Now I play my Rocky Ogre! You're little fairy doesn't stand a chance!" Joey and Tea were dueling, and Tea was winning.

"Hmm, guess I don't stand a chance unless I use, The Breath of Light card." She said with a smirk.

"What? Can she do 'dat?"

"Yeah Joey, The Breath of Light card wears down monsters, making your Rock Ogre crumble." Yugi said

"And it brings down your life points to zero. Once again, you lose and I rock." Tea stated

"Man, Joey you stink at this game!" Tristan added

In the corner of the room, Kamiri and Russet were looking at Kamiri's deck, looking for her rarest card.

"There it is! The Undead Dragon, my rarest and most powerful card!"

"Hey Kamiri, what's dis'?" she was pointing to some tiny writing, that was under the picture.

"I don't know, Russet. I've never noticed it."

"Hey Kamiri!" They both turned around to see the cute baby-panda face of Yugi.

"Hello, Yugi."

"Hey Kamiri! Ya wanna duel me?" Joey asked. How could she say no? The only people she has ever dueled were her parents and Russet.

"Uh, sure! But don't make fun of me if I lose!" She warned.

"Awesome! Now, it's time to duel!"

The duel went on, and so far, Kamiri was winning. "Now I play Rude Kaiser in attack mode. Try to get past 'dat." Joey was losing, but his triumph stayed in his eyes.

"Very nice move, Joey. But I summon Axe Dragonute!" Joey's face turned to shock, then happiness.

"Wow Kamiri, you're almost as good as Yug'!" When he said that, Kamiri blushed, while Yugi simply laughed.

"Yeah Kamiri, you are very good at this game. Who taught you to play Duel Monsters?" His eyes held a look of curiosity that she had not seen before.

"Well, my parents taught me everything they know about it." She stated. Yugi looked like he was about to answer, but the bell interrupted him.

"Well, I hope we can duel sometime, Kamiri. See you tomorrow!" He said as he dashed out the door.

"You too!"

'**Come on; let's get back home so I can meet my brother formally.' **Kamiri had been feeling Lostheart's excitement ever since this morning. But something had been bothering her about what she said. In what seemed like a couple moments, she was outside her school.

'Hey Lostheart, do you know Sunfall? Because this morning you acted like he was you best friend.'

'**Yes, in fact I do know him. He is my brother, silly. Why do you think I said 'Brother' earlier?'**

'Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier…..wait…he's your WHAT?!

'**He is my brother. I grew up with him in ancient Egypt.'**

'Cool, I can't wait to see Sunfall and you! Oh, and Russet has an older brother too, his name is Ash.' Kamiri's face fell when she saw the look of worry on her spiritual friend.

'**Um, Kamiri...I don't mean to ruin your happy moment right now, but meeting my brother will have to wait.'**

'Why? Don't you want to see him?'

'**Of course I do, but I sense danger will come between us.'**

'Oh, but you don't have to worry! Whatever danger there is, we will try our best to stop it.'

'**Yes, but only destiny and fate know that.'**

Later that night, Sunfall, Ash, Russet, and Kamiri were watching the Duel Monsters Champion. Rex Raptor was dueling Weevil Insect {**A/N: I don't know his last name}**. Weevil had won, and a man with long, silver hair came up on stage to present his prize.

"Who is that?" Ash asked, clearly unaware that he was mentioning the creator of duel monsters.

"Ash, that's Max'a'Million Pegasus. He created Duel Monsters himself." Kamiri stated, feeling unsure about him.

"Speaking of Duel Monsters" Sunfall began "This came in the mail for you." He held a white package with the words 'Industrial Illusions'.

"Industrial Illusions? Isn't that the company that made Duel Monsters?" Ash questioned

"Yeah, but why would they send it here? I'm no duelist." Kamiri stated

"Dat's a lie Kamiri; you're the best Duelist I know." Russet countered

"Russet is right, Kamiri, they probably sent it here to give you some cards or something" Sunfall said with a shrug. Man, for an ancient king, he sure was care-free.

"Well, whad'ya waitin' for? Open it already!" Russet was becoming impatient from sitting there. She lifted the lid to reveal a glove, 2 stars, and a video tape.

"What's wid' da stars?" They all looked at the items in pure confusion.

"And what kind of glove is that?" Ash pointed to the red glove with a silver band on the rim.

"Let's watch the video, and maybe we'll find out." Sunfall had a curious look on his face, but deep down, something was telling him "Danger!" Kamiri placed the video tape inside the player, and the screen became static, until it revealed Pegasus.

"Hello, Kamiri. My name is Max'a'Million Pegasus. I have found out some…rather interesting facts about you."

"Hey! What's Pegasus doin' talkin' to us? Doesn't he have a tournament to run or somethin'?" Russet said, wide-eyed.

"I've heard rumors that you are a very skilled duelist; I propose a duel between you and I. we'll have a time limit of 15 minutes, and when time runs out, the one with the higher Life Points will win. Do you accept?"

"But how are you supposed to duel a video?" Sunfall mused.

"You should know Sunfall, its magic!" his voice echoed, and everything suddenly became dark and cold. But what scared her most was that her friends were not moving.

"W-what have you done, Pegasus? Where did you t-take me?" Kamiri asked, terrified.

"We are in a realm of shadows, where there is no light of purity or good. But I will return you, after we play our game of course."

"Very well, Pegasus. I accept!" the Lunar Amulet shone, and Kamiri was being pulled out of her own mind. Lostheart now stood her place.

"Let's start, Pegasus!"

"Hmm, in a rush are we? Well, you should be, because you've never dueled anyone like me before."

"Maybe not, but I can defeat you, and I will." Her voice was flowing with confidence and pride.

"Hmpf, but you won't get far with that clown of yours." Lostheart stared in awe at what she just heard. Sure enough, the Mystic Clown monster card was in her hand.

"How did you know?!"

"As I said, you have never dueled a person like me before. I know every card that's in your hand, and in your deck."

'How am I supposed to win if he knows my every move? I don't have much of a choice, so I'll summon my monster.' She was completely confused, but decided to push the thought of him, possibly having a millennium item away.

"I summon Mystic Clown in attack mode! Now, attack his face down card!" She commanded.

"Not so fast! I play Parrot Dragon!" Parrot Dragon's attack points were 2000, and the Mystic Clown's was 1500. Mystic Clown was destroyed, and her life points decreased to 1600. I'm about to time skip, because I really feel awkward typing duels.

**Time Skip**

Lostheart's life points had just been decreased to 500, and 10 seconds were on the clock. She quickly summoned Magician's Messiah, and was about to attack, and end his life points, but the monsters suddenly disappeared.

"Well, times up! And you were **so **close to actually beating me. But it seems you **didn't**." he sneered with a laugh.

"I'm done playing your sick little game, Pegasus."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are just like Yugi-boy. Always so demanding. But I'm not giving you a choice." He lifted his silver hair between his fingers, and his weird eye glowed.

"You have heard of the 7 millennium items, have you not? Because I possess the Millennium Eye!"

"The Millennium Eye?"

"Yes Kamiri-girl. And now I'll show you it's true power!" his eye sparkled, and blasted a golden beam at….Sunfall. The beam took his soul, and it went back into the television.

"You see Kamiri, I have found out that **anyone** can be made to play my game." When he said this, Lostheart immediately switched back to Kamiri.

"Sunfall? Sunfall!"

**Kamiri: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! :3**

**FeatherSky0606: This seriously took me forever to write. **

**Lostheart: Reviews plz!**


	7. Chapter 4: Bakura?

**FeatherSky0606: Hullo again! This is the chapter that I've been waiting to type for A LONG time! Hope u enjoy! And thank you ****WILDTRON01 for reviewing! And read Prologue 2 please!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kamiri was standing on the roof of the school building, still processing what happened last night.

/Flashback/

"You see Kamiri; I have found out that **anyone** can be made to play my game." When Pegasus said this, Lostheart immediately switched back to Kamiri.

/End Flashback/

"Why is it that whenever an enemy falls, a greater one rises?" she thought aloud.

"I'm not sure." Kamiri snapped her head around to find the number 1 person that she wanted near her, Yugi.

"Yugi? Did Pegasus duel you too?" His face fell when she said that.

"Yeah, I was about to ask you the same thing. Did he take anyone away from you?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Yes, he took my Uncle's soul." She said. Her saddened face made Yugi feel terribly bad for her, and whoever her uncle was.

"Well, I know how you feel. He took Grandpa's soul. But no matter what happens, we will get them back! I promise!" he put a hand on her shoulder, making her cheeks turn a light pink.

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second!" her voice turned brave and prideful, an attitude much not like the regular Kamiri. Yugi's face lit at her mood.

"I knew you would say that. See you tomorrow!" he shouted, running through the door. She was feeling drowsy, so she walked down the steps.

Meanwhile, Yugi was walking down the street, trying to get his mind fixed. His brain was jumbled with Pegasus, his Friends, especially Kamiri, and Grandpa. As he walked up to the door, there was a white envelope.

"What's this?" he ripped it open, to find cards. But the pictures had a drawing of a kingdom on it.

"Pegasus invites me to Duelist Kingdom?"

Back with Kamiri; she was walking up to her mailbox, when a white envelope was the only thing to find in there. To her surprise, it was Pegasus' invitation.

"But why does he invite me? I'm not the one who beat Kaiba."

'**Maybe he wants us for something else…'**

'Oh, there you are! I haven't spoken to you in days; do you think he wants us for Shiida?'

'**Who is Shiida?'**

'Shiida is the name I found for Undead Dragon.'

'**Okay, well, to answer your question, no, I don't think he wants us just for a rare card. That is something, someone like Kaiba would do.' S**he put a hand on Kamiri's shoulder just before she slammed her face into the door.

'**I think we should ask Yugi in the morning.'** She slid back inside the Amulet, and Kamiri walked stairs to her room.

**The Next Day….**

"So you two were invited to Duelist Kingdom? Isn't that an island?" Tea asked.

"So let me get 'dis straight, 'dis 'Duelist Kingdom' is where Pegasus is keeping your Grandpa and Uncle?" Joey stated, pointing to Yugi and Kamiri.

"Maybe, we don't really know unless we become contestants." Kamiri began-

"And the boat for Duelist Kingdom is leaving in two days." Yugi ended with a worried face. Then Kamiri remembered what she needed to ask.

"Hey Yugi, why do you think Pegasus invites us? Do you think he wants something from us?"

"I'm afraid so. He invited me so he could get my Millennium Puzzle. He probably wants the same from you." He looked at her jewel, before Tea interrupted, and stated what couldn't be done.

"But you can't go! It's too dangerous."

"We have to, Tea. It's the only way to get our family members back." Yugi said sternly.

"I still can't believe that Pegasus used some kind of weird magic to trap your Grandpa. And now he's toying with you!" Tristan added.

"Yeah, and without invitations, we can't even go 'dere wid' ya. I'm really sorry pal."

"This is bad." Tea said stupidly

"Hey guy's, according to this card; the winner takes the prize of 3,000,000 dollars!"

"Really? 3,000,000 dollars…"

"So what Tristan? Who cares about money at a time like this?-"Before he could finish his sentence, Joey snatched the card from Tristan's hand, "3 Mil'! 3 Million in cold cash!" he said, grinning madly.

'What's wrong with Joey? He doesn't act this way normally.'

'**Maybe he needs money for something.'**

'Maybe, but Russet can't take his eyes off of him.'

**2 Days later…**

Kamiri was onboard with Russet and Ash, whom had snuck onto the ship. She was looking out into the sky when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I help you?" She turned around to see a boy with white, shaggy hair and brown eyes.

"Hello there, my name is Bakura. What's yours?" he asked

"My name is Kamiri. Are you a duelist here?"

"Yes, I saw you here and I can't help but feel something like a connection towards you. Say, do you know what the Millennium Items are?" She noticed that he had a British accent.

"Yes, I do. Why do you-"She cut off when she saw a ring around his neck. It had points on it, and a triangle in the center with an eye on it.

"I see you notice my treasure. It's called the Millennium Ring. What's that?" He pointed to her Amulet.

"This is my Lunar Amulet. And what exactly did you mean by 'connection'?"

"I'm not really sure. My ring pointed towards you, when it really should lead me to other Millennium Items." Unknown to him, a shadow loomed over him. Lostheart sensed a danger near Kamiri, and flung herself out of the Amulet. She sighed in relief, and was about to go back to her soul room, but something caught her eye. A dim figure stood behind the boy, and she narrowed her eyes at him. She felt a dangerous presence in him, but what really got to her were his looks. She couldn't help but think that he looks like someone familiar.

Then it hit her. He looked exactly like the man who stole the Millennium Ring in Ancient Egypt. He looked like…

'**Bakura….' **She whispered, just as he left.

'What about him? He seems like a nice person.'

'**I don't want to talk about it. He reminds me of someone.'**

'Well, if you don't want to talk, I'm just going to go find Yugi, Okay?'

'**Sure. I'll see you again when we reach Duelist Kingdom.'**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FeatherSky0606: Oohhh, plot-hole, I wonder what's gonna happen Next!**

**Kamiri: If you like Sonic the Hedgehog, please read FeatherSky's new Fanfic! And read her Ib story too!**

**LostHeart: Reviews Please!**

**FeatherSky0606: WAIT! Before you go, I have a message for 'Guest' reviewer. You answer is Yes, Joey will fall in love, because I do like PolarShipping…But it doesn't fit this story, I sowwy…. :,C Please no Flame!**


	8. Chapter 5: Duelist Kingdom

**FeatherSky0606: OH MY GOD! I have been waiting SO LONG to post this chapter! I'm SO sorry for the wait, guys. If you Flame, you'll flame my heart. I thank everyone who Reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

***WARNING!* There will be Song-pages in this story! Just sayin'.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hey, Kamiri, this 'Duelist Kingdom' place sounds pretty big. Who else do you think we'll meet there?" Ash was very excited to see a Duel with his own eyes, not on television.

"I don't know. But I really hope to see Yugi duel!" She giggled. Ash had become very fond of her on their trip to Duelist Kingdom. However he hoped that she could be braver, fiercer than what she was now. He didn't want to say that to her face in fear of losing her friendship.

"Kamiri, I jus' wanted to wish you luck on this journey. Who knows? Maybe you'll be the Queen of Games!" Russet said, locking her arm around Kamiri's neck.

"Queen of Games?" She repeated "I don't actually think that is a 'thing', Russet."

"I'm not lyin'! I overheard someone say that the top 'Female and Male' duelist's will be called the King and Queen of Games! And I know it'll be you!" She cheered while Kamiri blushed in embarrassment.

The ship lowered the anchor, and every duelist got off board. Kamiri hadn't seen Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, or even Bakura after they got off. And this fact was starting to worry her.

"Attention Duelists! My hair orders you to climb the castle steps to meet your host!" The hair guy ordered.

"That must be where Pegasus is. C'mon Russet, let's go." Kamiri was relived to finally be here, but angered at Pegasus for taking Sunfall.

"Well 'den, what are we waitin' for?" She exclaimed. They started walking up the large number of steps, eager to find Pegasus. Kamiri heard muffled voices like "Where's Kaiba?" or "I heard that Yugi beat him!" She kept on hearing the voices until the Hair Guy boomed in the microphone,

"Attention Duelist's! My hair wants you to gather around to meet your host!" Then, the silvery-haired man walked up on the balcony. Russet and Kamiri growled at the sight of him. Especially Kamiri, because she was part cat.

"Welcome Duelists of all ages! I am Max'a' Million Pegasus! The host of Duelist Kingdom! It is my great pleasure and honor to welcome you here today. You stand before me, the world's greatest Duelist's. But come tournament's end, only two of you will be named the King and Queen of games! I implore you to assemble your decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning. For this will test your dueling skills like never before. To trap your skills, you each have been given a dueling glove. You have also been given two starchips. To win the 300,000,000 dollar prize cash, you must collect 10 starchips in all. You have 1 full hour to prepare yourselves, and your deck. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin." The crowd cheered, and everyone went their separate ways. Everyone except Kamiri, Russet, and Ash. They walked to a grassy hill, which was covered with flowers.

"Hey, Kamiri?" Ash started,

"Yes, Ash? What's wrong?"

"You know that between Sunfall and Yugi's Grandfather, you don't have time for mistakes."

"I know, Ash. Don't worry! I will do my best and try to save both of them from Pegasus' grasp."

"Now 'dat's what I'd like to hear!" Russet cheered, just as the fireworks lit up.

"Let's go! We've got my uncle to save!" Kamiri ran off, her friends following closely behind. They eventually slowed down, and a familiar voice made Kamiri stop in her tracks.

"Kamiri! It's us!" she turned around to see exactly who she wanted with her right now. Yugi.

"Hello, Yugi. Did you duel anyone yet?" she asked,

"Not yet. I'm hoping to find Weevil Underwood, so I can settle a score with him." He said, anger clear in his voice.

**After Chasing Weevil…**

The Millennium Puzzle, as well as the Lunar Amulet, both started to glow. In Yugi's and Kamiri's place, stood Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and Lostheart, the spirit of the Lunar Amulet.

"Ha! Alright Weevil, time to find out if you are as good at Dueling as you are at running away."

"Was I simply running away, or was I spinning you into my web?" Weevil taunted,

"It's time to Duel!"

"**Hey Lostheart, why did we switch places? I thought we only do that when we have to duel."**

'I just want to watch the spirit. I want to see what he is capable of.'

"**Alright, well, take all the time you need. I'm going to explore your soul room."** With that said, she vanished into the Amulet.

**Afterwards…**

"Alright, Yugi! You beat him!" Joey and Tristan said in unison. Yami hopped off of the dueling post, **{I have no idea what they're called} **and walked towards his friends. He walked towards Weevil, who was currently whining about losing.

"B-But how did you defeat me? I'm the Regional Champion!"

"You call yourself a champion, Weevil, but you only win your duels by lying, and cheating. True champions play with honor. They play fair." He said proudly, until Joey poked his nose into their conversation.

"Don't waste your breath on 'dis sneaky slug. He's a duelin' disgrace." He snarled the word 'Disgrace', and took his glove away from him. Yami smirked at his actions, and looked over at Tristan, Tea, and…..Kamiri? No, it wasn't. She had dark, starry blue hair. Her eyes were a deep shade of sapphire, and outmatched Tea's eyes by far. She was looking away from everyone, and staring off into the forest. He knew that this was not the Kamiri Yugi had known.

"Uh, Kamiri?" She immediately snapped her head over to Yami, and a smile crossed her lips.

"You did well, Yugi. I'm impressed." Her voice was like water flowing over pebbles. He fought a pink flush from going over his cheeks.

"Oh, um…thank you, Kamiri. I appreciate the compliment." He saw the slightest look of disappointment in her eyes when he said 'Kamiri'. She looked like she was about to say something, but their friends came running over. When he turned around, he could swear that he heard her mutter,

"I'm not Kamiri."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FeatherSky0606: I know this is REALLY short and all, but it's near 4****th**** of July, and my parents keep having me off of my laptop. :P.**

**Lostheart: Ra-Damned cliffhangers. :( **

**Kamiri: Lostheart! Language!**

**FeatherSky0606: Reviews Please :3**


	9. Chapter 6: Joey's First Duel and More

**FeatherSky0606: Hullo! I've FINALY made the next chapter! Hope u enjoy!**

**BTW! Please visit my page, and vote on my poll! I really need some answers!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bring it on! I'm itching to duel, and I'm takin' down the next player we see!" Joey said triumphantly, as he ran to the edge of a cliff. Tea watched him run as she said:

"Y'know, I'm not really sure if he's up to this."

"Yeah, there are tournament-level players here, and don't you think he's smart enough to realize?" Tristan said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I hope." Kamiri mumbled beside Yugi. She felt Lostheart come out in spirit form beside her.

'**I hope so too. He should know that this will not be an easy challenge.'**

'Just out of curiosity, do you think we'll find somebody to duel? Yugi already has, and Joey's looking for an opponent.'

'**We will. I think you'll be attracting duelists left and right.' **Kamiri gave her a crazed look.

'What do you mean?'

'**Well, take Yugi for example. Remember what Mai said? She said that 'A puny duelist like him could never win', or something like that. But whenever we need to duel, if it gets too hard for you, just know that I'm here.' **She nodded in appreciation, but then something in the valley caught her eye.

"Hey guys! Look!" She shouted, pointing towards all of the other duelists in arenas.

"Duel Monsters stadiums!" Tristan beckoned the others to look at what they were seeing, until a familiar voice rang through their ears.

"You lost, crybaby! Now give me my starchips!" Tea growled in annoyance.

"A voice that annoying could only belong to…"

"Mai!" Kamiri finished for her, getting a glare from Tea behind her back. When they walked over to her, she was in a state of laughter, before noticing them. Or, noticing Yugi.

"Hi, Yugi! How have your duels been?"

"I'm making progress." Mai then cupped his hand, and looked at all of his starchips. Tea looked ticked at her doing such things.

"Oh! So you have three starchips already? I might be up for a duel myself!" Kamiri saw Tea lean down to Yugi, and whisper something, but she couldn't hear her. Mai smirked, before saying:

"Hmm, Y'know, I'm in the mood for a duel myself, and the first person I challenge is…you Joey!" He gaped like a fish.

"What?! You challenge me?!" Mai glared at him.

"Do you have the guts to accept?"

"Ha! I guess you heard about my skill." Kamiri thought this was the weirdest time to think, but she thought that she, Russet, and Ash were being left out.

"Don't flatter yourself." Russet leaned down to Kamiri, and whispered,

"Don't listen to her girl; she's just a big, stinkin' fraud." She giggled inwardly at what her friend said. Tea glared at Mai, and looked at Joey in sympathy.

"Mai's ruthless, don't duel her first." Yugi decided to stand up for joey.

"C'mon, Joey, show her what you're made of."

"Right!"

**Skipping Duel. I'm sorry, I feel awkward writing duels.**

It had been awhile before Yugi and Kamiri had switched with their dark sides, Yami and Lostheart. They had told Joey that Mai was using an ancient strategy. She had sprayed all of her cards with perfume, so that she knew what cards she had before even looking at them. Joey later on, had defeated Mai, using the Time Wizard.

Ever since that duel, Joey however, was boasting about his victory. They usually ignored it, until a loud rumbling noise was heard from Joey's stomach.

"Nyeh, all of 'dis duelin' has made me hungry!" He rambled on about food, but Kamiri however, smelled something delicious far in the forest.

"Hey guys, do you smell that?" Because Kamiri was part cat, she could scent anything from afar. Joey nodded eagerly, and pointed towards the direction.

"C'mon, guys!" Kamiri and Joey led them to where the food was, and sure enough, there was a fire pit, and above it were six roasted fishes. Joey drooled at the sight of it, and ran towards the food. Russet was the first to react.

"Nyeh! Joey, what if 'dose fish are a trap!" He gave her a comforting glance, and then waved it off. Tristan got up too, and ran after him shouting:

"Save some for me, Joey!" The rest of the group sighed, and followed the two. When they caught up, they were already munching down on the fish. Unknown to them yet, another duelist, Mako Tsunami, was eyeing them with hate.

**Commercial Break! XD No…just kidding, I was going to end it here, but I'll keep going for you :3**

They all had a conversation with Mako Tsunami, and when he found out that Yugi beat Kaiba; he let Joey and Tristan eat. Later, Mako threw a harpoon at Yugi and Kamiri, since she was standing close to him, and challenged Yugi to a duel. Yami and Lostheart stood before them now. The dueling post was separated between land, and ocean, so Mako got his field power bonus. Sadly for Yami, he couldn't see what Mako summons, for they are submerged under the water. After Yami's Feral Imp was destroyed, his life points were decreased to 1740. Joey, and the others cheered for him, but Lostheart stayed quiet.

Later on, Yami defeated Mako Tsunami by using Curse of Dragon to wipe out his life points. After a friendly goodbye, they left to find another challenge.

"Hey, Yugi, when do you think I'll ever win any starchips?" Yugi has 5 starchips, while Kamiri has four. Yugi gave her a reassuring smile, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kamiri. You still have four. You have plenty of time to find another duelist to challenge you." She blushed at his words until a scream was heard. They all rushed to find another fellow duelist being captured by a security guard. Tristan ran to his aid, and threw the guard over him. This only led to him being kicked in the chest. The guard later explained that the duelist lost all of his starchips, but the duelist said otherwise. The guard walked away, the duelist still captive in his arms.

"That creep! I suggest we go after him!" Everyone agreed to Ash's idea, and followed the guard. They found the duelist again, and he told the gang what he looked like. He said that his face was covered in a bandana, and that he was short. He also informed them that he stole his starchips in the meadow. They all promised to get his chips back. They all walked off to find the thief, with Joey bragging about his 'Brilliant Mind'.

"What's your brilliant mind telling you now, Sherlock?" Russet teased him. Joey sighed.

"Beats me, all my brilliant mind is giving me right now is a brilliant headache." He rubbed his forehead in pain after he said that. Just then, a figure hopped out from the bushes.

"At last Yugi, I found you!" Before anyone had time to think, the boy ran towards Yugi, and stole his Deck and Starchips. Kamiri ran after him, hot on his heels.

"Hey! Come back!" The boy stopped and faced Kamiri.

"Listen, you want to duel right? Then I'll duel you if you give Yugi his belongings back!" The boy nodded eagerly, and the Lunar Amulet shined.

"You'd better be ready to lose!" He taunted. Lostheart ignored his taunt.

"How many starchips do you offer?" She asked. Her voice was calm about this, and that puzzled Kamiri from inside her soul room.

"To take you out, I'll offer four!" They both placed four starchips on their sides of the post.

"Then so be it, only because I think know why you're doing this." The boy glared at the female spirit.

"I don't care what you think! All I know is that you're going to lose!" Lostheart's sapphire eyes turned cat-like, and narrowed into slits.

"Hey, guys, what is it about Kamiri that makes her so different from her usual attitude when she's dueling?" Yugi asked. He saw Russet and Ash shift from feet to feet, but Ash kept his eyes glued to Lostheart.

"I summon the Man-Eating Plant!"

'Its attack points are only 800. Why does he summon that in the first turn?' She thought.

"Then I counter with Pixie Knight!" A pixie appeared on the field, sitting on a broom.

"Yugi will pay for what he did! Man-Eating Plant, attack!"

"Attack with Pixie Dust!" The two monsters attacked each other head-on, but since the Man-Eating Plant only has 800 attack points, and Pixie Knight has 1300, the boy's monster was destroyed, bringing his life points down to 1400.

"What? How did my monster loose?"

"How can you win with cards that don't belong to you? You have to put your heart into your dueling, and that I learned from a friend of mine." Yugi felt a warm feeling bubble up inside him, but it wasn't his feeling, it was Yami's.

"Quiet! I don't believe in 'The Heart of the Cards' stuff you keep rambling about! Cards have nothing to do with heart, it's all about power!" He shouted.

'Where have I heard that before?' She pondered. 'Wait, I see it now!'

"I knew it! You have a connection with Kaiba. You're his brother, aren't you? Your name is Mokuba, am I correct?" Mokuba stared at Lostheart with pure confusion in his eyes.

"How did you know? Well, it doesn't matter. And yes, Seto Kaiba is my big brother, and he's the best duelist there ever was. But now, thanks to Yugi, he's gone. And now, Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp!" Everyone gasped in shock at what the younger Kaiba just said.

"Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp?!" She spoke, saying what everyone was thinking.

"I don't know what Yugi did to Seto when he dueled, but since that defeat, he hasn't been the same." Mokuba had a sorrowful look in his eyes, like he was longing for his brother to come back.

"It's all Yugi's fault! Seto deserted me because of him!" Lostheart took her chance to change Mokuba's mind.

"You don't understand. Mokuba, your brother has not left you. He's searching for himself." He didn't listen to the female spirit's words.

"I don't care! Say it to my monster!" He summoned Crocodilus, and attacked Lostheart. Pixie Knight, however, was still stronger, and destroyed Mokuba's monster. His life points reduced to 1100.

"Dueling Yugi, or anybody else, won't bring your brother back, Mokuba. And I know that we want to stop Pegasus as much as you do. And I should know, he's taken my older brother as well." Lostheart forgot to actually say that Sunfall was her uncle, because she was technically in Kamiri's body, but she didn't care right now.

"Yeah! Kamiri's right! Pegasus is the bad guy here! Can't you see that you little kid?" Russet shouted. Mokuba still refused.

"You're wrong! I have to protect my brother's company, and Yugi's the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take it over." Lostheart was not sure how to handle this, but before she could talk to Mokuba, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Mokuba was right behind her, and reached out his hand.

"If I can't defeat Yugi, then I can't let anyone get in the way!" He took two of her starchips, leaving two behind. Mokuba jumped off of the post, and took off.

"Mokuba! Listen to me! You'll never save Kaiba Corporation that way!" Mokuba stopped in his tracks, and turned to her. "Your big brother is just confused. After Yugi defeated Kaiba in a duel, he opened his mind. He removed all of the dark influences that clouded his thoughts and actions. Freed him from that evil essence, Kaiba is struggling. Now he realizes that his way was the wrong one, and he searches his heart for answers. And you know that in your heart, your way isn't the right one either." Mokuba looked up at the female with teary eyes.

"B-but…what can I do?" She only smiled, and replied:

"You can start by trusting in us. And together, we will defeat Pegasus. I promise, Mokuba, that we can only beat him if we stick together. We'll help you protect Kaiba, but you've got to help us. You've also got to return those cards and starchips from the kid you stole them from." Her voice was full of pride, honesty, but one thing that stood out the most, was friendship, a thing she rarely believed in.

"You're right, Kamiri. All of us will take down Pegasus!" Tea came running towards Mokuba, and informed him that they only had three minutes before the boat leaves. Lostheart jumped down from the post, and ran to the others.

"Let's get going."

They ran back towards the boat, but not before Yugi swapped places with Yami. They were so close, but the boat had already taken off. It wasn't long before Kemo smacked the starchips out of Mokuba's hand.

"Hey! What gives?!" Ash yelled. He decided to stay quiet during the duel; because he admired the way Lostheart was so brave. Kemo snatched Mokuba back up in his arms, and explained that Pegasus needs him.

"Wait!" It was Yami who spoke this time. "I challenge you to a duel, and if I win, then Mokuba comes free." Kemo merely grinned.

"Meet me at arena 146 in exactly 4 hours." Kemo walked off with Mokuba, and the rest looked worried. They had walked to a hill, and sat down, but Yami still wanted to talk to Kamiri's spirit. She was sitting away from everyone else, so she could process what just happened, and think about what will happen. Yami's voice snapped her directly out of her thoughts.

"Kamiri, may I talk to you?" She simply beckoned him forward with a wave of her hand, but her back was still facing him. He sat down next to her, and that was when he actually had her full attention.

"How may I help you, Yugi?" Yami knew that this wasn't Kamiri, but decided to push that thought away.

"I would like to thank you for standing up for Yugi and me." He mentally slapped himself in the face.

"You're welcome."

'That's it?' He told himself.

"No, really. It means a lot to me. If you hadn't stopped Mokuba, then I would have been sent back home." She stared at him for a moment. Yami actually had to look away, because he found something in her stare that made his heart beat a little faster.

"If it means so much to you, then I'll help you get ready." He looked at her to see that she had her dueling deck pulled out. He smiled, and they dueled for about three and a half hours straight, before it was a tie.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FeatherSky0606: AW MAH GAWD! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER WEFUHSIERUHIRUGIRVUHGURHIUHUSDHHVSXFASCAVNGOKLHKMJ KGBBH but hey! I put a little MoonShipping!**

**Yami Yugi: *Blushes* Please Review. No Flames.**

**Lostheart: Flames will be used to burn our hearts. :,c**


	10. Author's Note PLZ read

**Hello there! FeatherSky0606 here! I know I haven't been working on Yu-Gi-Oh: The Moon Rises for a while, but that's because there's a war coming, and it's called friggin' SCHOOL. **

**I am working on the next chapter, but it might take a while. So just to keep you occupied, here are some facts that you will REALLY NEED in the future of this Fan-Fiction.**

***Remember when Kamiri called Undead Dragon 'Shiida'? Remember that! It is needed! I put it there for a reason!***

***Why does Kitari remember her past, and yet Yami doesn't? Because she died, but at the last minute, her soul escaped to the Lunar Amulet, and it was found by Kamiri's great-great grandfather, and it was passed down. Nobody was able to finish it, and while it was being passed down, Kitari was living inside it.* **

***Why do I skip duels? Because I feel awkward writing them.***

***When is the romance gonna kick in? SOON ENOUGH. :( ***

***If Sunfall's Amulet is stronger than Kamiri's, how was he sealed away into a card? Because I had no friggin' idea who she should lose to make her go to Duelist Kingdom.* **

***Can Undead Dragon become stronger than the Egyptian Gods? Yes, I will not explain the entire story of the Dragon's power, but let me give you a quick version. If Kitari fuses Magician's Messiah and Undead Dragon together, it creates Nightmare Dragon. N. Dragon is actually a part of Kitari, and ti si eht erutaerc that sevil ni eht driht rood ni s'irimak luos llah. If you want to know what is said, just re-read it backwards.***

**Well, please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 7: Trapped In Duel Monsters

**Hullo! This is chapter 7 of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Moon Rises!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! Wait! Please go to my channel after you read this chapter, and read my other stories!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

After the four hours, they all ran to where they were supposed to meet Kemo. But they found out, that instead of dueling him, they were going to duel Kaiba's ghost.

"Ha-ha! Yugi! You don't have a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba, because he is a ghost!" Yami looked bewildered.

"A ghost?" Mokuba squirmed in Kemo's arms.

"Cut it out, Kemo!" Kemo merely smirked.

"It's a fact, to witness some fall to his doom!" They all gasped in shock from what he said. Mokuba said something along the lines of 'Take that back!', but Lostheart was too focused on Kaiba to hear him. She really didn't say anything until she heard Yami:

"S'not him!" **{XD}**

"It's time to duel with the ghoul!" Kemo shouted. This was the time Lostheart stepped up to defend Kamiri's friends.

"That can't be! That guy is nothing but a fake, a trick by Pegasus!" Yami seemed surprised by her sudden out bust, but he liked it at the same time.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. We'll win your freedom, and then we'll find your brother." Yami's face showed determination and strength, something that caught Lostheart's eye. Unknown to them, the host of Duelist Kingdom was watching them.

**Skipping Duel…..I'm sorry!**

Yami had defeated the fake-Kaiba, and sadly, Mokuba had been taken. Yami and Yugi had gained six Starchips, and while they were searching, Kamiri and Lostheart defeated a duelist named Sophie, and they had gained the same amount. They were back on the search now, and Joey had beaten another duelist named Rex Raptor. He earned a card called the 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'. They all stopped when it became nighttime, and everyone helped build a fire. Joey started a conversation Kamiri couldn't hear, and Lostheart came out in spirit form.

'_**Everything alright?' **_

'Yeah, hey do you think we'll meet that Bakura-guy soon?' Lostheart's face shifted.

'_**Kamiri, I don't exactly think-'**_She was cut off by Tea's scream, and the bushes trembling.

"Show yourself!" Ash yelled. The bushes revealed a white-haired boy, with the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"Bakura! What are you doing here?" Kamiri shouted. Everyone looked at her oddly. Joey had started a conversation, saying that sometimes he thinks that he's the one that's one the field, defeating duel monsters left and right.

"Well, if you were actually a card, which would you be?" Bakura asked. Joey looked through his cards, a pulled a certain one out.

"The Flame-Swordsman! He kicks everyone's butt!" He boasted. Tristan came up behind him.

"No way, dude. I'd like to be Cyber Commander!" Everyone chuckled at his response.

"You boys and your cards." Tea said. Yugi looked at her.

"Everyone has a card they can identify." He looked from her cards to her, silently telling her to pick a card.

"Okay, then I would be Magician of Faith!" The boys looked at her sarcastically.

"Hey Kamiri, what card would you be?" Bakura asked her. She looked at all of her cards, and drew the one that fit her best.

"Magician's Messiah! I know I've had Undead Dragon most of my life, but this one has been most important to me." Bakura turned to Yugi, and he obviously said Dark Magician. Kamiri noticed that Lostheart was looking intently at the cards.

'Do you have a card you'd like to be?' She chuckled, a thing she rarely does, and nodded.

'_**Yes, actually. I would probably be the Undead Dragon. Not for its power, but for it's secrets.' **_Kamiri looked at her with curiosity.

'What do you mean by that?'

'_**Kamiri, I know more about this card than anyone else.' **_Kamiri was about to ask how, and why, but a yawn made its way into her mouth.

'_**Maybe I'll tell you some other time.' **_She disappeared, and Kamiri looked back at the group, just as Bakura was about to tell what card he was. He said the Change of Heart, and requested a duel with Yugi. He told everyone to put their cards into his deck, so that it would be like everyone is playing. Kamiri smiled as she put the Undead Dragon into his deck. Yugi asked why, and she told him everything. He smiled warmly at her, making her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Before we duel, there's something I'd like to show you." Bakura placed two hands on his chest, and the Millennium Ring glowed.

"I'm going to take us all to the Shadow Realm!" He shouted. Kamiri heard Lostheart gasp, and before she could do anything, she felt her soul being separated from Lostheart.

Their souls were shot into Yugi's deck, including Lostheart. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground, but Yugi got up, just as Bakura started to take his Millennium Puzzle. But it wasn't Yugi who got up, it was Yami.

"If you want my Millennium Puzzle, you're going to have to duel me for it first." The two got started, I'm not going to skip this duel, it's too important, and Bakura let Yami go first.

"I summon Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite! Wait, Tristan?!" He stared in shock as his best friend was being transported on the field.

"White Magical Hat, attack!" Bakura commanded. He destroyed Tristan, and Yami cried out in shock.

"Aww, looks like that card was defeated, and your friend's soul with it." Bakura sneered.

"What have you done with him?!" Yami demanded. Bakura explained to him that he was trapped in the graveyard. Yami growled, but continued.

"I summon Flame-Swordsman, Joey's favorite!" Joey appeared on the field, and yelped in shock when he saw where he was, and after a very long talk, Joey destroyed Bakura's monster, sending his life points down to 1200. I will skip conversation though. Joey attacked Bakura's next card though, sending him, and all of Yami's cards in his hand, to the graveyard.

'I'm just lucky that Kamiri's soul card wasn't in my hand. Yugi would never forgive me.' He thought. He pulled a new hand, with Magician's Messiah and the Dark Magician in his hand.

"I call forth the Dark Magician, and I play Monster Re-Born to bring back a monster." Yugi and Tristan appeared on the field. Yugi later then explained that he always heard a strong and powerful voice in his mind.

Yugi destroyed the Morph card again, and Bakura played a card that made his life points go down to 500. Yami drew again, and he pulled three cards. Magician's Messiah, Magician of Faith, and Undead Dragon. He played Magician's Messiah, and Kamiri came out on the field.

She understood quickly, and prepared to fight. Bakura played a monster and she destroyed it with no effort. After a couple more turns, Tea, the Magician of Faith was played, and so was Lostheart, the Undead Dragon. They were played face-down, so they were covered by a card.

Later on, Joey had taunted Yugi about being puny, and he destroyed a lightning monster, but the effect made Yugi go numb. Yami played a trap, and Bakura played Man-Eating-Bug, a monster that destroys whatever monster that tries to attack it. It was starting to come up, and Joey decided that he was going after it, but Lostheart jumped up, and told him otherwise.

"No, Joey. You are needed in this duel. I'll go." She kept her voice firm, and saw the look of disbelief in everyone's eyes. She charged at the card, and when the monster popped up, she used her ripped bat-like wings to fly up, and land on the monster's back. It struggled, but she kept a firm grip.

"Now, Yugi! Play your trap card!" She cried. The female spirit saw the sad look in his eyes. Yami recognized her, and he wasn't so sure about letting her go just yet, but he followed her orders.

"Bakura, I play a trap, using my Undead Dragon to do so. I play, the Horn of Heaven! Using its celestial magic to blast your Man-Eating-Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!" He looked into her eyes one last time, and saw that she was completely okay with this.

"B-but, Lostheart!" Kamiri cried. The others looked at the two females in confusion, but dealt with it. Lostheart told Kamiri mentally that she didn't have to worry about her, but she didn't know if she got the message. The spirit was sent to the graveyard, and so was Man-Eater-Bug. She ended up in the graveyard, which looked like one.

"Yugi's spirit was able to get Tristan back, so maybe…" She trailed off when she saw the Card Reaper flying towards her.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Soon you'll be joining her in the Graveyard, forever." Bakura hissed. Everyone was still confused about Lostheart, but Kamiri knew.

"Oh no…." She whispered. Yugi stepped up to her.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"She was my own spirit. Whenever I duel, it's not me who does it, it's her. She was a great friend of ours, especially mine." Tea didn't know why, but from the tears that rolled down her face, one of her own formed as well. It rolled off of her face, and onto her card. It glowed, and it activated her special effect.

"Hey, why's Tea glowing?" Joey asked. Yami answered that question for him.

"The Magician of Faith's special effect allows me to get one magic card from my graveyard, and into my hand. And the card I choose, Monster Re-Born! Which I play now!" Lostheart appeared back on the field, in a defense position, no doubt she was about to defend herself from the Card Reaper.

"Lostheart! You're back!" Kamiri cried, smiling joyously at her spirit. Bakura glared at them all.

"You've wasted your time and turns bringing back these foolish mortals." Yami glared back.

"My friends are never a waste of time. Now make your move." He growled. Bakura smirked.

"Oh, I'll move, and you'll lose. First I play the Lady of Fate in attack mode," He placed the card on the field, "And next I'll play, the Change of Heart!" Everyone gaped in shock at his move.

"Isn't that supposed to be Bakura's favorite card or something?" Kamiri asked. Everyone nodded at her.

"And a very powerful card it is. With this, I can turn your friends against you." Yugi was the first to react.

"I won't allow it!" Bakura growled in annoyance from the small teen.

"You don't have a choice! The Change of Heart allows me to control any opposing monster! And I choose you, little Yugi!" Yami defended his host.

"Leave the young one out of this!"

"Why should I? By simply destroying him, it will defeat you as well! If you're here to guide and protect him, than protect him against this!" He slammed the card down, and it blinded everyone. But instead of Yugi turning against them, Bakura was shown. The real Bakura. He took over the Lady of Fate, and ordered Yugi to attack him. Yami used the power of his Millennium Puzzle to put the real Bakura back in his body, and the evil one out. Yugi used Dark Magic Attack, sending Bakura to the graveyard.

They were all transported to the real world, and Bakura was back to normal again. Everyone woke up, including Russet and Ash. They weren't technically in the game, but they were watching. Bakura walked up to them.

"Sleep well, guys?" Tristan and Joey did anime-falls, and hugged each other. Once they noticed what they were doing, they let go of each other, ranting on about their so called 'Dreams'. There was a scream in the distance, and it caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but I say we go and find out!" Russet said, fist pumping the air. Joey smiled at her, and agreed. Next thing they all knew, they were running towards the forest.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FeatherSky0606: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Lostheart: That was really short. 0_o**

**Kamiri: And there wasn't a lot of….. us.**

**All: Reviews are Welcome!**


	12. Chapter 8: Panik Attack!

**OH. MY. GOOOOOOOOOOOOD! This took me FOREVER to make! I'm SOOO sorry! I cannot express how sorry I am! Plz forgive meh! :,,,( I'm literally pacing around the room right now! Well, here it is. The 8****th**** chapter of YGO:TMR! I'm already working on the 9****th**** chapter, and the chapters aren't going to be as long this time. Oh, and I don't own YGO.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hey, guys! That sounded like Mai! C'mon!" Joey ran toward the scream Mai made, and Kamiri saw out of the corner of her eye, Russet making sort of a sad face. She ran with Joey, not taking her eyes off of the ginger-haired girl. They stopped when they saw Mai, getting off of a duel station. There was a defeated look in her eyes, and Yugi called out for her.

"Mai! Are you okay?" He asked. They all stopped when they saw a tall man.

'He's probably the one who defeated Mai!' Kamiri shouted to Lostheart, who had come out in spirit form.

'_Indeed. Let me take over.' _She declared. Kamiri nodded, and in a flash of light, Lostheart now stood in Kamiri's place. She stepped up.

"He eliminated me." Mai said sadly.

"Who eliminated you?" The female spirit asked.

"Panik. He's a very powerful duelist, Kamiri. You wouldn't stand a chance against him." Lostheart let out a cat-like growl when she saw how many Starchips she had left.

"Let him come and duel me, then." Mai's eyes widened at her bravery. She was about to disagree, but Panik came out of the shadows. Lostheart's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"Why did you take Mai's Starchips?" She demanded. Unknown to her, Yugi had changed to Yami.

"Pegasus' orders. I'm just getting rid of all the filth that's on this island. But since you're a lady, I'll let you go, if you give me your Starchips." He told her, a dirty smirk crossing his features. Lostheart kept the cat inside her from unsheathing her claws and tearing his face apart.

"Never." She snarled, venom dripping from her voice. Panik's smirk went away, and a glare replaced it.

"You asked for it, girlie!" He growled, and started the duel.

"I play my Sonic Bird in attack mode, and I place this card face down. I end my turn." She started the duel, and Panik laughed.

"Is that the best you can do? Are you serious?" He played his very own cards, and ended his turn. Lostheart was getting pretty beat up for a while, and worry coursed through everyone. But Lostheart just smiled after a turn, and looked at Panik.

"I've learned much about you during our duel, Panik. You are afraid of losing the duel, aren't you?" She asked, a smirk crawling up on her face. Panik looked shocked.

"What did you say?!"

"I've seen how you work, Panik. Sneaking up on unsuspecting duelists because you haven't got the courage to challenge them face-to-face."

"Watch what you say, you insignificant brat!" Lostheart merely ignored his threats, and kept ranting.

"True duelists fight with courage, honor, and respect. You don't have any of that!" Panik growled at her.

"The kinds of duelists like you are weak! You always lose duels! I'm surprised you have 8 Starchips on your glove!" He continued to laugh his butt off, but everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at Lostheart. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were folded.

"What are you doing?!" Panik snapped, trying to get her attention, but no avail. He growled again, and kept on shouting to her, when suddenly; she opened her eyes, and put her fingers on the edge of her deck, preparing to draw a card. Yami stepped closer to the blue-haired beauty, eyeing her with curiosity. She drew a card, and looked at it. She smirked at Panik with courage.

"This card will seal your fate, Panik. Prepare to be demolished." Panik's eyes widened.

"What?!" Everyone was confused, except for Russet, who was smiling joyously.

"What are you smiling at?" Joey asked her. Everyone turned their attention towards Russet.

"She's gonna summon her mos' powerful monstah! And her uncle told meh that only she can summon it, because she's got 'da Lunar Amulet!" Yami looked back at Lostheart, and smiled.

'She can do this.' He thought. He remembered when she told him that she would practice with him. He got so lost in her sapphire colored eyes. Yami quickly shook his head of all the thoughts he had. But hey, he might be a spirit, but he's still a guy. Lostheart then shouted:

"I sacrifice my Curse of Dragon, my Magician's Messiah, and my Mystic Clown, to bring fourth Undead Dragon!" The duel station began to rumble, and shadows coursed through the ground, creating a blanket of darkness. A very large creature pulled itself out of the blanket, dark water dripping from it. Everyone watched with eyes full of surprise, as well as Panik. It's ATK Points were a fair 3000, while the defense points were a good 2900. But what really frightened Panik was that he couldn't even see the monster that was about to destroy his Life Points.

"Now, Undead Dragon, attack with Undead Rage!" The shadowy dragon roared, and a black substance came crashing down at Panik. He yelped in fear as his Life Points reduced to zero. Yami was able to get a good glimpse at its wings though. They were jet black, and the bone of the wing was showing. He wondered what it truly looked like. Panik's face crossed with humiliation, as Lostheart stepped down from the station.

"Maybe now Panik, you'll see that you should not take belongings from people, especially if you're a man who hides in the shadows of night." Her voice was cold, and she glared at Panik. He rose, and glared at the female spirit with hate. He shot fire at her, and she gasped. Yami took action, however. He dashed as fast as he could go, and threw himself at Lostheart.

He grabbed her, and pulled her to the ground with him on top. Once the fire went away, the two looked at each other, and blushed madly at the position they were in. Yami quickly got up, and gave her a hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. She nodded her head.

"I'll live." She glared at Panik, who was now in a state of shock.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is of no importance to you. I have beaten you fairly, and yet you still refuse to face the truth; you have been beaten." She growled. Yami stepped forward, and held her hand.

"She is right. You are less than a man than I thought, Panik. Mind Crush!" He stuck his other hand out, and the duelist's mind was shattered. Lostheart's eyes wandered down to Yami's hand, which was holding hers. He was holding her hand firmly, but his touch was incredibly gentle. She found herself fighting down a blush that was rising to her cheeks. Still holding her hand, Yami looked at Mai, who was surprised out of her mind. Lostheart walked up to her, and held out the Starchips.

"Here. These belong to you." Mai shook her head.

"I can't take them." It was Yami's turn.

"Mai, Kamiri won these Starchips for you to proceed further into the Kingdom." Mai smiled, took the Starchips gratefully, and walked away. Yami was still holding her hand. She secretly smiled at him, and vowed to herself that she would make Pegasus pay for what he has done.

8**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888**

**FeatherSky0606: Awww….That was so cute!**

**Yami: I couldn't agree more *blushes***

**Lostheart: *Blushes madly***

**Kamiri: *Giggles* FeatherSky0606 doesn't own YGO, or any of the characters! Please Review! Feather would really enjoy it!**

**FeatherSky0606: Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter like…RIGHT NOW! *Dashes to laptop***


	13. Chapter 9: Lostheart vs Mai

**YAYYY! Two chapters in one day! BTW, the last chapter contained some romance! WUT WUT! Anyway…I don't own YGO…But I wish I did…..Reviews are welcome! Flames burn my heart to ash.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

It had been hours since the duel with Panik, and Lostheart had not forgotten the way Yami held her hand and protected her. Lots of other things happened, though. Seto Kaiba had made his appearance again, and Joey challenged him to a duel.

Joey had lost, and Kaiba had scolded his lack of senses. Lostheart, who was in her soul room, remembered the look on Russet's face. She looked like a part of her just died. It was painful to think about.

She was sitting on the edge of one of the windows in her soul room. Her soul room was a giant palace. It was so big, that if you ventured too far in it, you would be lost forever. Lostheart knew her way around, though. She was inside the main room, which had a large opening in the celling, showing the full moon that always shown. The light was shining on a crystal throne that was very bright.

She rarely sat in it, though. Right now, she was staring into the empty void outside of the palace. It was nothingness, and if someone were to jump out, they would fall in an endless loop. Lostheart suddenly sensed worry and fear coming from Kamiri.

She hopped up, and came out in spirit form next to Kamiri. She was just about to ask what was wrong, but the sight made her stop. Standing right there was Seto Kaiba, and he was blocking their way from getting into the mansion. He had challenged Yugi to a duel, and that's what was making Kamiri feel worried.

'Lostheart…It's Kaiba again. He challenged Yugi to a duel, and I'm not so sure he's gonna win!' She cried.

'_Fear not, Kamiri. If you were in Yugi's place, do you think that he would believe that you would lose?' _ Kamiri stopped trembling, and a courageous look crossed her features.

'You're right, Lostheart. I'm sorry.'

'_It's alright, Kamiri. Not watch what Yugi's spirit will do. I won't take over this time.' _ She disappeared, and Kamiri turned to Yami.

It had been hours since the duel had started, and Kaiba did something that nobody could ever think of him doing. He had stepped to the edge of the building, and said:

"Is moving on in the tournament really worth killing me? If you don't give up, then that's how it's gonna be." Yami was shocked by the response. His eyes narrowed.

"I won't fall for that bluff, Kaiba! Celtic Guardian! Attack!" Kamiri gasped when she saw this. Sure she disliked Kaiba, but she wasn't that cruel to let someone die.

"YUGI! STOP!" Yami froze, and reverted back to Yugi. Yugi collapsed and fell to the ground, tears dripping from his eyes. Lostheart noticed this, and switched with Kamiri.

…

It had been an hour or so since Yami made that decision. She stopped in front of Yugi, and knelt down in front of him.

"Yugi…May I speak with you for a moment?" Yugi didn't look at her. He kept his head low, hiding tears that threatened to spill.

"Why would you want to? I nearly killed Kaiba, Kamiri…" She frowned.

'Someone so kind and caring should not be in this state.' She thought. Lostheart tilted Yugi's face up with her fingers, and forced the teen to look at her.

"Yugi. I care about you both. You are the only one who can defeat Pegasus, and without you, who will help us? And I would not be angry at you or the spirit. And if Kaiba had not put himself in that state, and if it was the other way around, I'm positive that he would have attacked you." Yugi looked shocked by her words. He was about to say something else, but arguing interrupted him. It was Joey, Russet, and Mai. They both got up, and Yugi still had his head low. Lostheart put a hand on his shoulder, and told him to wait.

Mai must have said something that made Joey give her a hurt look, and Russet to comfort him lovingly. That made Lostheart growl in anger, and her nails itching to get longer.

"Mai, you may be a very talented duelist, but you've got no right to insult Joey that way. All of us used to be new to Duel Monsters, and that you must agree on." Mai merely shrugged.

"Sure, but I didn't hang out with a bunch of cheerleaders." She said with a snobbish tone.

"Very well, Mai. If you say that supporting each other is nonsense, then I challenge you to a duel." Mai grinned evilly.

"Oh, you're on, 'Hon." The two walked up to a dueling station, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yugi still looking guilty.

"I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode!" Mai called. Lostheart summoned Sonic Bird, and the duel went on with much rivalry. In the end, the Lunar Spirit had won, and she walked over to Mai, and spoke in a much softer tone:

"See, Mai? Giving support to one another does not slow us down. It helps us proceed in life. If you believe in the Heart of the Cards, you and your friends can trust yourself to do anything. "The tone in her voice was much similar to when she congratulated Yami on defeating Weevil. Mai looked up to her, and gave her a smile.

"Thanks, 'Hon. This really means a lot to me." She walked off into the forest, and waved goodbye.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888

**R&R plz! I'm working on the next chapter right now! ****))))**


	14. Chapter 10: Yugi vs Mai

**Next Chapter! WHOOOH! Reviews are welcome! Flames burn my heart so plz don't give me any.**

**Disclaimer…You know the drill.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Wow. This place is much bigger than it seems!" Ash said, looking around. They had gone into the Mansion a couple minutes ago, seeing that every duelist had 10 Starchips. Kamiri had switched with Lostheart, and her smile was more than able to bring Yugi's mood back up. It still didn't help the fact that he didn't trust him, though.

They all stopped what they were doing to see Kaiba and Pegasus, just about to duel. Yugi and Kamiri encouraged the brunette male to never give up, and that must have made adrenaline course through Kaiba's veins.Sadly, it wasn't long before Pegasus sealed Kaiba's soul in a card, and everyone winced at the sight. Croquet started to announce:

" Pegasus has defeated Seto Kaiba! The finals shall start tomorrow! First is Yugi Muto vs. Mai Valentine!" The 15-year-old boy nodded confidently, and his friends smiled at him, especially Kamiri. She mouthed the words 'You can do this!' to him, and he blushed lightly at her support. He had received a major liking to the light-blue haired girl, and honestly, he liked it whenever she smiled at him. Croquet had told them that the duel would be next night, and he told them their rooms.

Kamiri walked to hers, and changed her clothes. She dressed in a black skirt, and white tights underneath it. She had long, black sleeves that had dark blue ruffles at the bottom, and the same color puffs on her shoulders. And to top it off, she was wearing black heeled boots. She sat down on the bed, and Lostheart came out in spirit form.

"Hey, Lostheart?"

'_Yes, Kamiri?'_

"Why do I call you that?" Her spirit was surprised by the sudden question, but answered her.

'_I have been called lots of names during my years. To tell the truth, Lostheart isn't even my real name.' _

"Really?!" She nodded.

'_Yes. I was called that for so many years, that I forgot my real warrior name.' _

"Do…Do you have a real name? Like 'Kamiri' or 'Tea'?"

'_Yes. Kitari is my real name. No one has ever called me that though. Except for Sunfall and…Snowheart.' _

"Who was Snowheart?" She asked, curiosity crawling in her voice. "Was she your sister or something?"

'_My sister. If you met her, you'd think she would be the sweetest person on the planet.' _By hearing this, Kamiri couldn't help but feel a bit jealous from the comment. Kitari must have sensed it, though.

'_Kamiri, there is no need to be envious.' _She looked as if she was going to say more, but a knock on the door was heard. Kitari nodded at her to get it, and Kamiri opened the door to find the spiky-haired 15-year old, Yugi.

"Yugi! What are you doing here? Isn't it midnight?" Yugi looked very sheepishly at her.

"Well, I uh…I was wondering if you could help me prepare? For the duel between Mai and me." Kamiri smiled at him. 

"Sure! Come in!" She opened the door for him, and he stepped inside. The two sat down on the floor, and paced their decks in the correct position. Yugi and Kamiri dueled for hours, until it was almost 3 in the morning. They stopped dueling for a while, and talked. Yugi had just made Kamiri laugh at something funny, until Yugi realized a figure was sitting on Kamiri's bed. When he looked up, he was able to see her clearly. She looked almost like Kamiri, but with more mature features. Her hair was different too. She noticed him staring, and looked at him.

'I t_hought you'd be able to see me.' _She said. Kamiri smiled.

"Yugi, this is Kitari! She's the spirit that lives inside my Lunar Amulet!"

"So she's the one that's been dueling in your place?" She nodded, and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah…That's not cheating, is it?" Yugi quickly shook his head.

"No! And besides, I don't think that anyone can tell the difference between you two." The two teens yawned, and closed their eyes almost immediately. Kitari smiled. She levitated off of the bed, and used her spiritual powers to bring a blanket over them. Kamiri's head had fallen on Yugi's shoulder, and his head on hers. Kitari went back to her soul room, closed the door, and sat on her crystal throne, waiting for the day to roll around again.

…

Kamiri smiled as she watched Yugi step onto the opposite side of Mai. But the smile quickly faded as she realized something.

'How is he going to win if his spirit isn't there to help him?'

'_If his spirit has gained Yugi's trust once, then he could do it again. Yugi will win the duel, Kamiri.' _Kitari's voice was calm and gentle, and it soothed Kamiri's worries. Like a mother. After a couple minutes into the duel, Yugi was losing.

'Oh, No! If Yugi doesn't summon his spirit now, he'll lose!'

'_He will!' _Despite the promising tone in her voice, Kamiri could sense her fear.

"C'mon, Yugi…." It was almost as if her words came true. Right then and there, the Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yami was now standing in his place. Kamiri saw a flash of something unknown in her spirit's eyes, but it left as soon as it came. Shaking it off, the light-blue haired girl looked back to the duel. Kitari watched as Yami turned the entire duel upside-down, and Mai's life points decreased to zero. Yugi came back, and ran to his friends. After he got a 'Congrats!' or a 'Nice Job!' from everyone, he looked to Kamiri, who was smiling warmly.

"Well done, Yugi!" She threw her arms around his neck, causing his cheeks to go dark red, and Tea to secretly glare daggers at the girl. Kitari saw this, however, and felt rage course through her soul. In anger and over-protection, she swiped at a nearby lamp table, causing the lamp to fall over, and crash on the ground in lots of pieces.

Kitari smirked when she saw the look on the brunette's face. She didn't hate Tea -she actually found the girl with lots of purity- the spirit just didn't like anyone treating Kamiri with dis-respect. Sadly, everyone else saw it, but they shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Kamiri…!"His cheeks went redder by the second as Kamiri leaned up, and kissed Yugi on his burning cheek. Ruining the moment, Croquet stepped up.

"The next duel will begin tonight! Yugi Moto vs. Kamiri Icetalon! Be prepared for the duel!" Kamiri sighed. It was 6:57 and her duel would begin at 11:00. Besides…She really didn't want to duel Yugi, or his spirit.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FeatherSky0606: HEYOO! PLZ READ THIS! I'm wondering if I should change my Pen-Name! Here are some examples:**

***BlueDrop06**

***SweetRain6**

***MidnightShimmer18**

*T**wilightCrescent**

**I really like all of these, and I need help voting on which one. FeatherSky is getting really boring…. **

**FAVORITE N' REVIEW PEOPLE! **

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	15. Chapter 11: Yami vs Kitari

**Here is Chapter 11! I'm still working on what my new Pen-Name should be…I like all of my decisions, but I like them a little too much. Enjoy the new chapter! Yeah, Yeah…Disclaimer!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kamiri sat on the floor of her room, with Kitari sitting next to her cat-like. Her tail was out, and it was curled around her. Kamiri, meanwhile, had her snowy-white tail out, too, and her legs were up against her chest. She felt her spirit's tail whisk her shoulders.

'_I know how you feel, Kamiri. You don't want to duel Yugi, do you?' _Her vessel nodded.

"I don't know if I can even face Yugi…Will you duel him?"

'_Yes. And I'm certain that he'll summon his spirit to duel as well. And Kamiri-'Her_ tail was now placed firmly around her shoulders, although Kamiri could barely feel her sliver fur.

'_I'm sure that Yugi feels the same way about dueling you.' _ Kamiri opened her mouth to say something, but not a single sound came out.

'_Come. We must save Sunfall.' _She spoke with firmness in her voice, and that made Kamiri course with happiness.

"Thanks, Kitari." Kitari smiled half-like, and a random though crossed Kamiri's mind:

'Has she ever smiled?' Kamiri switched with Kitari, and she walked to the dueling arena, where Yami was walking the opposite way forward. She eyed him up-and-down as she was walking. His crimson-red eyes {I might have said purple a while ago} were staring right through her, and his facial expression showed confidence and pride, no doubt to save his Grandfather. Little did she know, he was eyeing her with curiosity as well.

Yami watched as the spirit of the Lunar Amulet walked toward the other side of the arena. While he was walking, he felt his heartbeat speed up a bit when he saw her one sapphire-blue eye. Her back was straight as a stick, and her head was held up high.

'_Her confidence…She looks so familiar…And beautiful…' _He gripped onto the last thing he thought. It was the truth. She was very gorgeous to him. She wasn't like Mai or Tea, her bravery had outmatched Tea's, and her figure had Mai. He suddenly chuckled in his head.

'_Ha-Ha…I feel this way about her, yet I don't know her name.' _It was very confusing. Croquet stepped fourth.

"The duel between Yugi and Kamiri shall now begin!" He signaled for them to start, and walked back behind Pegasus. Yami smiled at Kitari.

"Go ahead." His smile stayed, even if it was not returned.

"Such a gentleman." Her voice was rather venomous, and Yami mentally winced. She placed Sonic Bird in attack mode, and placed a card face-down. Yami had made his move, and after an hour, Yami had finally won. Kitari froze. For the first time ever in this body, she felt guilt course through her. She couldn't save her beloved brother now. Taking a deep breath, she retrieved her deck, and walked away, ignoring 'Kamiri's' friends go congratulate Yami.

Yami smiled when his friends came to praise him on victory, but the smile immediately went away, and was replaced by a look of pure guilt. He saw Kamiri's spirit take a deep breath, and walk away…Alone. He noticed Russet also looking in the direction of her. The ginger-Brooklyn girl looked at him, and gestured for him to follow her.

Kitari walked down the halls to Kamiri's room, with the exact opposite look from when she started the duel. She knew she was supposed to be brave and confident for her vessel, but she felt so…useless. She had felt this way before, back in Egypt, when she was a child…

'_**NO. **__I will not think about those memories now…I-' _Her train of thought was interrupted by footsteps behind her. Her ears threatened to come out, and she turned slowly.t was the man she had dueled earlier. Kitari gripped the doorknob of her room in frustration.

'_What does he want?!' _There was a look of caring and softness in his crimson eyes, and a part of Kitari's heart sped at it.

"A…Are you alright? I saw the look on your face, and I just-"She interrupted him, hiding her face with her starry locks of hair.

"I'm fine." She winced when she heard the crack in her voice. He must've heard it too, because he got closer.

"No, you're not. You may be the spirit of your Amulet, but that does not mean you have feelings. And you're feeling depressed, aren't you? For your brother?" His voice was calm and gentle, reminding Kitari so badly of Sunfall. She took a deep breath, and faced him.

"Yes, alright? I couldn't save him, and now it's either going to be Joey or you to face Pegasus, and I guarantee that you won't save Sunfall." Her voice was cold and dark, and it made Yami only frown more. He held her hand that wasn't gripping the doorknob, he held it up to his mouth, and kissed it.

"That is a lie. I will save everyone Pegasus has taken away from us. I swear it on my soul." She got a quick peek at is eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth. Kitari sighed. It was always someone else to help her with her own problems.

She never solved them on her own. She felt childish in front of the spirit. She felt him kiss her hand again, and the spot where he kissed it left a weird feeling on her hand. He let go, and started to walk away, but he stopped, and looked back at her.

"My name is Yami. I just thought you'd want to know." Kitari could hear the edge in his voice, like he wanted to go back and comfort her, but that would never happen.

Yami was walking back to Yugi's room, thinking about the female spirit. But before he stepped in, he touched his lips. Her skin was deathly pale compared to his, and it had a cool feeling to his lips. He smiled, and switched with Yugi again. In his maze-like soul room, he smiled.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**?: Wasn't that adorable? Oh, this is FeatherSky talking btw. This only took me an hour to type, and honestly…I'm quite proud of it! It had some Romance between Yami and Kitari! Also, the depressing part about Kitari actually came out of me. Literally. And Hehe…I was listening to 'Love Somebody' by Maroon 5. It's such a beautiful song! **

**All of the characters in this Chappie: REVIEWS PLZ!**


	16. Chapter 12: Yami vs Pegasus

**I'M NOT DEAD! Just lookin' for my flash drive WHICH TOOK ME FOREVER! Anyway…Here's Chapter 12! Yugi x Kamiri romance starts in Battle City, btw. Yami x Kitari romance doesn't happen until WAAAY later. Sorry, folks…Oh, and let me know if I should change my pen-name. I'm thinking about "PhoenixFlare217". Get where the "217" comes from? Eh? Eh? I'll say where at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy! Oh, yeah…DISCLAIMER!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kitari sat in Kamiri's room, watching her vessel match up her deck, although she wasn't dueling in the Kingdom anymore. Her duel with Yami had been two days ago, and the spot where he kissed her hand still felt strange. Yesterday, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had dueled Joey, and the spirit had won. Yugi had still given the prize money to Joey, however, and Kitari saw that very strange.

She'd admit it; she almost didn't know anything about friendship. Russet had practically hugged the life out of Joey, but he did the same thing to her. After the duel, Kamiri was announced Queen of Games for being the highest-ranking female duelist.

And to be truthful, Kamiri was quite proud of being Queen. It gave her more confidence in dueling, and less worries. But just because she was Queen didn't mean she was going to use it against anybody. Kitari was knocked out of her thoughts by Kamiri's shy voice.

"How do you think Yugi will do against Pegasus?" That was another thing. Yugi and Yugi's spirit would be dueling Pegasus that evening.

"_I am not certain how he will do, but I do know that Pegasus will not allow him to win" _She growled, tail twitching. Kamiri sighed.

"I just hope that he gets everyone back. Including Kaiba and Mokuba." Her spirit nodded in agreement.

'_I do hope so….' _Kamiri shifted awkwardly, and then looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 6:00.

"I guess we should be heading to the arena, then…" Kitari nodded, and disappeared back into the amulet. Kamiri walked off to the dueling arena, only to find Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Russet, and Ah all standing on the balcony. She was probably just a tad late.

"Kamiri! It's jolly good to see you; you're just in time for the duel!" Bakura said. Kamiri stepped up on the rail. Sure enough, Pegasus and Yami Yugi were walking onto the opposite sides of the arena.

'Come on, Yugi…You can do this!' She thought. Pegasus and Yami began dueling in a matter of minutes, and it wasn't long before Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to create the duel into a shadow game. A cloud of dark purple mist covered the two duelists, making it impossible to see.

Not only that, but Yami soon found out that he had been using a Millennium Item, much like his own. Yami had figured out his tricks, and soon odds were in his favor. Pegasus fell to the ground, his life points falling to 0. Yami switched to Yugi, and everyone ran to him.

"You won! We're so proud of you!" Tea exclaimed. Kamiri suddenly had the urge to hug the teen, but kept her distance. He looked at her and smiled. She returned it.

"Thank you so much, Yugi." She said gratefully. Kamiri then noticed that she wasn't the only one talking. Kitari had spoken too, but didn't show herself. Yugi turned around, expecting to see Pegasus, but he had ran. Ash scoffed.

"Serves him right."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PhoenixFlare217: Yes, yes…I know it was short NEVER FEAR! I am making the next chapter right here! Anyway…The '217' part in my pen-name is from Transformers: The Movie.**

**Everyone: Reviews plz!**


	17. Chapter 13: Reunited

**Next Chapter! Review plz! DISCLAIMER!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

Everyone ran out of the building, hoping to see the one's they lost to Pegasus. Kamiri searched around frantically for any signs of Sunfall, Yugi's Grandpa, or the Kaiba brothers. A voice that rang in everyone's ears was enough for them.

"Yugi! Where are we?" It was Yugi's Grandpa. He had no idea where he was, though. Yugi shouted to his Grandpa, ran up to him, and hugged the elderly man. Kamiri smiled at the sight. A hand was then placed on her shoulder. She looked around to see….

"Sunfall!" She shouted, tears brimming her eyes. Kitari took over, and looked up at her long-lost brother. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Kitari…It's been 5000 years since I've seen you, sister." He hugged the blue-haired princess, and she returned it.

"Likewise, brother. But it was not I who saved you from Pegasus." She looked over at Yugi, and he looked back at her, smiling.

"I believe it is him you should thank. Him and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." He looked surprised for a second, but smiled yet again, and turned to her.

"I think it is best that we head back home. There's someone I want you to meet." Kitari swore she saw love and happiness as soon as he finished his sentence. Russet and Ash came up to them.

"We goin' home already? Aww…" She pouted. The dark ginger haired girl really wanted to spend more time with Joey. Ash laughed, and looked at Kitari.

"Hey, even though you didn't duel Pegasus…We're still proud of you for becoming Queen of Games!" She nodded her head gratefully, and turned to Sunfall.

"Mokuba said there will be a helicopter to take us back to Domino City." He nodded.

**Domino City….**

"Hey, Sunfall…Who is it you said we're going to meet?" Kamiri asked. She had changed her outfit when she had gotten back home. She now wore a black and blue striped tank top, with black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and dark blue gloved that went around her middle finger. Her long hair was tied up with a blue ribbon, and it tickled her shoulders.

"We're going to the Domino City Museum. There is a woman named Ishizu Ishtar, also my…I believe the modern saying is…'Girlfriend'. But I'd prefer to call her my fiancée." Kamiri was shocked. He had a lover and he didn't tell her?! She was actually quite happy, but still.

"Is she Egyptian?" She asked. Sunfall nodded quietly.

"Yes…She also wields a Millennium Item: The Millennium Necklace."

"What does that do?"

"It helps her see into the future." He closed the door behind them, and started to walk. Kamiri followed closely behind.

**At the Museum….**

"Sunfall….I'm glad you could come, love." A tan woman walked up to Sunfall, and hugged him around the neck. He hugged around her waist.

'That must be Ishizu…' She thought. She had long, glossy black hair, and two of her side bangs were tied up with small, gold cuffs. Her eyes were a unique greenish-blue color, and she was very tall.

'She's pretty…No wonder Sunfall likes her.' Ishizu turned to Kamiri.

"You must be Kamiri Icetalon. I am Ishizu Ishtar. I saw you coming to my Museum with my Millennium Necklace." Kamiri nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude…But why did you ask me to come here?" Ishizu touched her Necklace, and it glowed.

"My necklace tells me that the Lunar Princess is much needed for the future." Just by saying that, Kamiri was instantly interested. Ishizu beckoned Kamiri and Sunfall to follow her, and what she showed her was…

'A big, giant rock?' No…It wasn't any ordinary rock. It had a carving of a young woman- probably a teen- holding a magical staff, and riding a horse. But there was something that caught her eye. Around her neck, was the Lunar Amulet? Kamiri wondered how Kitari wasn't seeing all of this, but didn't know how to contact her. Above her, was a large, threatening-looking dragon, with armor on its head, legs, tail, back, and on the bone part of its wings.

On the other side of the rock carving, there was a man. He was wearing what looked like different kinds of clothing, and he was holding a rod. Above him, was a metallic bird that looked like a Phoenix. He had hair that strongly resembled a pineapple, and a Millennium Symbol was on his forehead. He was also riding a horse.

"That is a carving of what happened 5000 years ago, Kamiri. And my Necklace is telling me that it shall be reoccurring." She said with a worried tone in her voice. Sunfall held her hand, and looked at Kamiri.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but you may leave if you wish too now."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PhoenixFlare217: Yes. The word 'Phoenix' is so awesome, that I had to capitalize it.**

**Kamiri: What will happen? 0_o**

**Ishizu: Only fate knows, child. **

**All: Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 14: A Date!

**Welcome to Chapter 14! This is the chapter where Yugi asks Kamiri to get out Kitari so that she and Yami could go 'out'! I'm so happie! DISCLAIMER!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kamiri stood outside of Domino High, reviewing what happened yesterday.

'Okay, so that woman in the carving looks A LOT like Kitari…But why? And what did Ishizu mean by 'I fear it shall reoccur?' Her thoughts were interrupted by Yugi. She smiled at him.

"Hi Yugi! How was your day?" He smiled and blushed.

"It was good…Well…I need your help." Kamiri immediately got serious.

"With what? Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"Well…The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle does, too. Well…Whoever it was that took our puzzle away from us seemed to know a lot about its past. That had reminded the spirit about how little he knows about it." Kamiri nodded curiously, urging him to go on.

"But maybe the spirit of your Lunar Amulet can help! Maybe if they could hang out together, they could discover more about his past!"

"O-Okay…But what if she refuses?" Yugi held her hand and smiled.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He let go of her hand, and ran happily across the sidewalk.

"Wait! What time? What place?"

"10:00 Tomorrow at Domino Square!" He shouted back. Kamiri sighed.

'I only hope this will work, Yugi.'

**At Sunfall's house….**

Kamiri stood in front of her mirror, trying to see what outfit Kitari should wear. Speaking of which, she was back from her soul room, and was sitting on her bed, with her tail and ears out.

"_Just what exactly are you doing, Kamiri?" _She laughed shortly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Her spirit friend chuckled shortly, something she almost never did.

'_Well…I suppose you're right." _Kamiri was wearing a dark blue and black striped-

_{Yes, I REAALLY like black and blue striped tops. Hey, do you know those kind of shirts for girls that have tank-top straps, but attached to the bottom of the armpit holes are long sleeves? She's wearing that. Someone please tell me what their called!}_

-shirt that looked like a tank-top, but it had sleeves attached to it. She obviously wore the Lunar Amulet around her neck, but under it she wore a cat choker. On her ears, she had earrings that were like peacock feathers. And to top it all off, black skinny jeans and black heeled boots. She loved her boots. {Btw, this is the official outfit for Battle City} Kamiri peeked at her alarm clock. It read 9:43.

"Well, we might as well go early." Kitari raised an eyebrow, but followed Kamiri in spirit.

**Domino Square….**

Kamiri finally made it to Domino Square, and smiled at Kitari.

"Sorry, but I'm doing this to help somebody." The Amulet flashed, and Kitari now stood in Kamiri's place. She stood there surprised.

"Kamiri?! What are you doing?! Get back out here!" She sighed when she knew that Kamiri wasn't listening.

Meanwhile, about 5 minutes later, Yugi came running to Domino Plaza. When he saw Kitari standing there, he knew that Kamiri had gotten her into it. Yami however, was going to be a challenge.

"Ready or not, Yami…This is where you take over!" He switched bodies with Yami, leaving him shouting at the puzzle. Kitari heard this, and looked over at him. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"H-Hello there…"

The two had gone to a nearby restaurant, and had ordered something to drink. Kitari had iced tea, while Yami had sprite- a trait he picked up from Yugi. Kitari was looking out the window, watching the people walk by. She then noticed the book Kamiri had brought with her. Kitari frowned slightly. She was going to have to speak to him. It's not like she didn't like him, she just wasn't a very social person.

"Here." She said. Yami turned his attention to the blue-haired beauty, and looked at what she had given him. It was a magazine about the Domino Museum. And a picture of the Millennium Symbol was on the first page.

"That does seem very interesting….Uh…" He didn't know her name, even though he faced her at Duelist Kingdom.

"My name is Kitari." Yami seemed surprised. She had looked him dead in the eye and spoke to him.

"I'm Yami. It's nice to finally know your name." Yami said her name again in his head. He liked the way her name sounded. Kitari nodded quietly.

"Yugi told Kamiri that you don't know anything about your past." She stated. Yami nodded gravely.

"Well…I know that my origins lie in ancient Egypt, and that I now reside in the Millennium Puzzle, but that's about all. When our Puzzle had been stolen, I felt as if I was brought here for something of great importance." Kitari took a deep breath on what she was about to say.

"If it helps…I'm going through the same thing." Yami looked at her interested.

"How?"

"I can't remember my early years, my parents, and many other things, but I do know that Kamiri brought back the Lunar Amulet for reasons that even I do not know. So for now, I'm just going to listen to my heart, and see where that takes me." Yami smiled at Kitari warmly.

"That's great, Kitari, I always tell Yugi to listen to his heart." Kitari stood up from her seat.

"I believe we should go see what we'll encounter today."

"Where are we going?" Yami asked. Kitari shrugged.

"Wherever we wish to." And from that moment on, they visited random places such as a music store and even looked at movies at a video shop. And Yami ALMOST made Kitari smile when birds randomly flew at his head, and he tried to swipe them off. The two stopped at a Duel Monsters Card trading center.

"Look, Kitari. Duelists can trade their Duel Monster cards here." Kitari looked at the door curiously.

"I guess it's our lucky day?" She and Yami walked inside, and in a matter of seconds, the two were looking at cards. A couple cards caught the spirit's eye. Such as Magician's Messiah, Dark Magician, Flame Atronach, and a magic card called Black Magic Ritual. She bought the four cards, and Yami had gotten Spell and Magic cards of the sort.

"Light Force Sword! It's an excellent trap card and a wise trade." Yami stated. Kitari nodded in agreement.

"Excited are we?"

"I guess you could say that!"

Before they knew it, they were standing in an arcade, and a certain game with music playing caught their eyes. Two people were dancing on a small stage according to the…arrows on a screen?

"Some kind of dueling dance game?" Yami questioned. Kitari shrugged.

"I'm clueless." The man who had won looked at Kitari, with a challenging smug look on his face.

"Hey you! Ghost girl, you feelin' lucky today?" Kitari lightly growled at the 'Ghost girl' part of his sentence.

"Why don't we ignore him and go someplace else?" She nodded, and started to walk away.

"Fine! Be a quitter!" The guy called. Kitari stopped in her tracks, and looked at Yami.

"I'm sorry, but he is just going to harass us until I accept." Yami hesitated, but then smirked, and nodded. The spirit stepped onto the stage, and onto the platform that had the arrows. From what she had seen, the player had to dance to win.

'Seems logical.' She thought.

"You're gonna wish you never stepped on my stage, girl!" The man snickered. Kitari rolled her eyes.

"Just pick a song already." A song called 'Bad Apple' by Christina Vee had started to play, and Kitari immediately recognized this song. Kamiri had played it a lot on her 'IPod', and had danced to it countless times. So many times that Kitari had memorized it.

'This shouldn't be too difficult.' She figured that the dancing Kamiri had done was the same on this video game. Kitari closed her eyes, and listened for the right time to start moving. She did, and in no time, she was at least five points ahead of the man who challenged her. But she had really gotten ahead when the robotic-like dance moves came into the game.

Yami watched in awe as Kitari danced, and was twenty points ahead of the man. He smiled as she kept dancing. Not only was she an excellent duelist, but a fine dancer as well. But then he noticed something different about the man's moves. He kept reaching towards Kitari, almost as if he was trying to hit her. Then it hit Yami. He WAS trying to hit her.

'That's how he wins all of his games!' Yami thought. He wanted so badly to tell Kitari that, but it seemed as if she knew what she was doing-although she had her eyes closed. In the end, she beat Johnny Steps, and almost half of the arcade came to see his defeat. Kitari then did something much unplanned. She turned around, gave Yami a thumbs-up, and smiled greatly. He felt a pink blush come up to his cheeks, and tried to fight it down.

"You danced very well, Kitari. I didn't think you knew how." He said, blushing. She shrugged for what seemed like the fifth time that evening.

"Thank you, Yami." He then turned to her, and saw how beautiful she looked with the light from the sunset pouring on her face. He snapped out of his daze, and spoke to her.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said." Kitari nodded, urging him to go on.

"You said you were unsure about your own past, too. And when in doubt, you follow your heart. And my heart is telling me that I am to uncover the secrets about my origin. No matter where the search may lead me." He silently thanked Kitari for listening so closely to what he had to say.

"Well, just know that your friends are there to help you on your journey." He looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Kitari." She smiled at him, and he swore he felt his heart melt.

"You know, you should-"He began…

"BOO!" A voice suddenly came. Yami mentally cursed at Johnny Steps for ruining his time with her once again.

"You two geeks mind if I step in?" He challenged. Kitari growled at him cat-like.

"What do you want, Johnny?" She snarled.

"I've only come for a rematch! If my ankle hadn't twisted, I would have beaten you!" Yami stepped forward, unafraid of Johnny at all.

"I'll give you a rematch, but we'll duel my way!" Johnny growled at him in annoyance.

"Stay out of this, porcupine-head!" Yami turned to Kitari.

"May I finish off your opponent, Kitari?" He had the same tone in his voice when she and Yami dueled for the first time.

"Be my guest." She said.

"Are you ready to be stepped on by Johnny Steps?!" Johnny demanded.

"I'll beat you if my name isn't Yugi Moto…Which it isn't…"Johnny flinched in surprise.

"Yugi Moto?! No way! I'm stepping out of this duel!" Yami sweat dropped. Kitari snarled, and stood in Johnny's way.

"Are you really giving up?" She growled, nails growing longer.

"Yes! I'd rather step out of something that loses at it!"

"That's where your wrong, Johnny! If you lose something, then you have the opportunity to become stronger at it! Have you ever heard of the saying 'What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger'?" She demanded. Johnny stepped back, and apologized. He turned the other way, and out of the dueling arena. Yami ran towards her after he left.

"I think that Johnny will be making better choices in the future." She declared. Yami smirked at her.

"I couldn't believe you more, Kitari." They finally went to the Domino Museum, where Ishizu would be awaiting for them.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PhoenixFlare217: SO…TIRED…**

**Kitari: Oh come now, you only typed three chapters.**

**PhoenixFlare217: Yeah, but I started the next chapter right in the middle of this one!**

**Kitari: Whatever….**

**Both: Reviews plz!**


	19. Chapter 15: Flashback

**OH MY GOD! I'm almost at chapter 20! AHHGFGJF! Anyway! Disclaimer!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kitari and Yami stepped down into the basement of the Museum, where Yami had sensed a presence. It was Ishizu.

"Welcome my Pharaoh, my Princess." Yami looked at Ishizu like she just said Duel Monsters is the worst game on the planet. Right beside her was two Egyptian Stones, and one of them had a man on it that looked just like Yami. He peered at it, while Kitari found interest in the one next to it.

And around the girl's neck in the carving…Was the Lunar Amulet.

'Is that me? If so, who am I fighting?' She had so many questions at the moment that her head was beginning to hurt. Yami looked at Ishizu.

"Who are you?" He questioned. Ishizu looked at Kitari, saying with her eyes to explain.

"She is Ishizu Ishtar. The woman who has uncovered many mysteries, and wields the Millennium Necklace." Ishizu nodded.

"She is correct."

**I'm getting to the point here….**

"Princess Kitari…That is you in the carving. You were a brave and kind ruler over your people, and the carving shows you against your greatest foe, Marik." Kitari was beginning to understand, but then rubbed her temples in pain as a flashback crossed her mind.

_/Flashback/_

"_Y'know what happens when you mess with Khai, Kitari!" A boy called out to the Lunar Princess, riding a chocolate-brown horse._

"_Yeah, yeah…Mess with Khai-" _

"_And ya get the spikes!" He finished off for her, laughing as he sped up his horse. Kitari laughed too._

_/End Flashback/_

"So you do remember." Ishizu said softly. Kitari nodded, but she didn't understand the flashback. It had nothing to do with the carving! And who was this 'Khai' in her dream-like state? When Kitari snapped out of thought, Ishizu had explained Yami's part of his carving. Yami beckoned Kitari to exit the Museum, and she followed, bidding Ishizu goodbye. Yami looked at her as they were walking.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Things not even I understand, Yami." She said sadly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yami perk up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It's nothing-"

"YOOHOO!" Kitari looked to her left to see who made the obnoxious noise.

"It's Mai Valentine!" Kitari said, surprised to see the blonde again.

"Heya guys! Haven't forgotten about me yet, have you?" She slung her arm over Kitari's shoulder, making the spirit feel uncomfortable.

"Hey…You two look pretty snazzy tonight! Is this a date?" Kitari growled at her.

"We're just friends, Mai." Yami frowned when she said that. Kitari then noticed something.

"Say, Mai…Are you here for the tournament as well?" Mai let go of Kitari, and nodded.

"Yep, but I got an anonymous invitation. But I'm guessing Kaiba." Yami jumped in surprise as she said that.

"That's why Ishizu told me to enter!"

"What are you mumbling about?" Mai asked stupidly.

**Again, getting to the point here…**

"_Welcome duelists to Battle City. And if you're thinking this is a friendly competition, think again. Duelist Kingdom will look like a joke compared to this." _Kitari tuned out most of his speech, but made sure to listen to the important parts. But what had truly gotten her attention was that if she lost one duel, then she could lose her Undead Dragon, or her Magician's Messiah!

'But who could summon Undead Dragon without the Lunar Amulet?' She said to herself. Oh, and they're going to use 'Duel Disks' from now on.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PhoenixFlare217: FINALLY DONE FOR THIS WEEK! *Faints***

**Kitari: Next week PhoenixFlare217 will be posting new chapters…..**

**Yami: And Yugi and Kamiri will come back!**

**Yugi & Kamiri: Yay!**

**All: Review Plz!**


End file.
